


Moonlight Mist

by SaltyMacha11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bullying, Cabbages, Established Relationship, Everyone loves Tsukki, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Verse, One-Sided Attraction, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Ushijima is Precious, full of headcanons, kuroo is precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyMacha11/pseuds/SaltyMacha11
Summary: "Well, shit""Hopefully pregnancy jokes would be at a bare minimum, please."Tsukishima is your ordinary salty teen omega busy doing teenage things. He plays a sport, has a bunch of friends he teases mercilessly, studies hard in school and dates a really hot alpha from Tokyo that he really, really likes (But he won't admit that out in the open). But his normal teenage life changes when he gets thrust into something that isn't a normal teenage thing.Pregnancy is SO not a normal teenage thing.He isn't the only one though.AKA a fic where Tsukishima is pregnant and he doesn't know what he should do with his life





	1. Darker Days, Flickering Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Glad you somehow stumbled upon my fic. This is my first time writing in AO3 plus I'm a new member too so hopefully I can fit in (I desperately need a place where I can indulge in my weird fantasies). I had a bunch of ideas for a Haikyuu omegaverse au so I mixed and matched them to create this pepperoni pizza with a cherry on top. Since I am new here, I implore you guys to give me some constructive criticism so I can make better stuff. Thanks for your time!

Where did everything go wrong?

 

Kei remembered the day started relatively fine. He woke up to a good morning text from Tetsurou coupled with a bunch of heart emojis. Nothing can stop the grin that formed on his face but he had to keep his snarky and sarcastic persona in his reply. 'Kuroo-san, you're acting like a 14 year old maiden again. Although your spelling and grammar is more akin to a 7 year old's.' And send. After that text, he got up to prepare for the day.

 

He received a reply while he was eating breakfast. 'Ever heard fo slangs, Tsukki? Teens use it all teh time! Makess you all cool and stuff. U should try is somtime!' Kei internally cringed at all the spelling errors in that single text so he teased Tetsurou about it. This is usually how his mornings go. With pancakes and chocolate syrup and milk and love from his alpha. It was perfect.

 

Yamaguchi met up with him at the usual spot. By the crossroads near the train tracks. Kei was greeted with a huge toothy grin that looked well on his freckled face. Yamaguchi was an omega so from the start, there were were little to no boundaries between them.

 

"Morning Tsukki!"

 

"Hey."

 

"You look happy today!"

 

"It's nothing."

 

"Kuroo must be taking good care of you"

 

Kei faced Yamaguchi. The shorter boy was smirking at him. Dammit, not this again.

 

"What makes you say that?"

 

"A little birdie told me that Kei's extremely gorgeous alpha spent the weekend with him during his last heat. They probably played Twister or something."

 

The middle blocker groaned as his best friend wiggled his eyebrows.

 

"Or perhaps they played some Yu Gi Oh, you know how intense those games get." Yamaguchi continued.

 

‘'Oh god, it's been more that two weeks, Yamaguchi. When will you let that go?"

 

His best friend had a huge dopey grin on his face. Forget the earlier statement, his smiling face looks crazy as hell.

 

"Probably the next time he spends his heat with you then I'll tease you with that."

 

What best friends are for, Kei guesses.

 

“On a more serious note, isn’t it all very……. risky?” The freckled boy hesitantly asked him.  _Oh no. Bad move, Yamaguchi. You’re treading through dangerous grounds._  The bespectacled boy stayed quiet, hoping he would take the hint and drop the topic. Yamaguchi continued though, speaking carefully as if Kei was going to explode if he didn’t.

 

“If they find you out, I’m sure you’re parents would, um, react not that well, I guess?” The shorter of the two cringed at his awkward wording. Kei’s gaze intensified.

 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

 

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

 

The topic was left there.

 

They getting closer to their school, just after the slope they were currently climbing. The view of the mountains looked amazing here especially with the slowly rising sun in the horizon.

 

Yamaguchi stopped when they reached the front of the school gates which prompted Kei to stop too. Not a lot of people are in school during this time. Only the passionate sports players that want some extra practice time. Sheesh, Kei is 'passionate' now apparently.

 

"It's amazing, though." Yamaguchi grinned at his best friend. The taller of the two waited for the shorter to elaborate. His grin was genuine, the one Kei thought fit his face well.

 

"You found someone you genuinely like this early in life. Some people wait for so long to find what you currently have and it's coupled with pain and hardship. You found your happiness with relatively small problems." He pat Kei's shoulder with an intense gaze in his eyes. "I'm proud that you made it this far, not just in love, but in volleyball and yourself too."

 

Kei's cheeks flushed slightly. "You're such a romantic." It's true though, he knew that. With the whole 2nd gender thing, it's hard to trust others when one is forming relationships. There are a lot of reasons for people to use you in this world. It's scary how easy it was for him.

 

Deep in the back of his head, he expected something to go wrong. But he tried not to linger on it.

 

They had started walking again. Their footsteps echoed through the empty hallways as they walked towards the gym.

 

"How's your stomach, by the way? Still puking?"  Yamaguchi said with concern.

 

"I hadn't puked today so I'm getting better."

 

The shorter one chuckled. "I told you not to eat the pufferfish."

 

The reason for Kei's queasy stomach was because of Noya's dare when they all ate at a seafood bazaar. The libero forced him to eat a whole large plate of pufferfish. He hadn't tried it before so he was curious, and he didn't want the others to taunt him for backing out. Now he has been puking for the past four days.

 

"At least I wasn't choked by a squid." Kei reasoned with a smirk.

 

The freckled boy burst out laughing at the memory. In order to impress Kiyoko, Tanaka tried to eat a whole squid in one go. Let's just say it didn't end well for him.

 

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud "OI, DUMBASS! WAIT FOR ME!" coming from the side of the gym.

 

"Another day for the Karasuno Boys' Volleyball Club" Kei sighed.

 

                                    ----------------------

The day was filled with noise and sweat as Kei navigated through the school halls. It was still spring but the day was really hot. He hoped classes ended soon so he can get away from all these annoying people.

 

Due to a school policy, omegas sit together in class to 'prevent unwanted occurrences'. Kei had nothing against the policy but he was the only male omega in class and sitting with a bunch of girls that are swooning about Mole Spouse or something isn't really his cup of tea.

 

During their break though, he was thrust into an omegan conversation he doesn't want to be in.

 

"Tsukishima-kun, we desperately need your help, from one omega to another!" a small omega girl with a bobbed haircut approached him. She was very cutesy and frail and he hated omegas like that.

 

" I'm sorry, but I'm not your usual omega. I can't help your omega problems." He leaned down and gave the girl a fake smile. He was just too tall for her.

 

She tried to smile despite that snarky comment, grabbing both of Kei's hands with a determined look on her face. "You have an alpha right!?" She uttered a bit too loudly for Kei's liking. He scowled.

 

"It's none of you busi-" the girl interrupted him and bowed down. "Please help Mari! We think she might be pregnant. She had been puking a lot and...."

 

"Who the hell is Mari?" Kei shot back. The girl pointed at the scared omega at the back of the class. She was surrounded with her 'OFFs' (Apparently, it means Omega Friends Forever. Kei cringed at their childish bullshit)

 

"Well, get her a pregnancy test from the nurse then." He said a matter of factly. He really needed to leave for lunch.

 

"There are a bunch of alphas in the infirmary. delinquents, I think. They tried to hit on us when we went there, but you have a strong scent of alpha on you so they'll probably back off."

 

A bunch of other girls started to surround him too as he tried to dodge them. In the end, they won and Kei found himself walking back to their classroom with four different pregnancy tests in his pocket.

 

Damn, if alphas are crazy then women are psycho. That was a universal fact.

 

The girls thanked him for his help and even complimented his scent, saying that he seemed more 'motherly' than before. It made the middle blocker gag a little.

 

Practice that afternoon went by as usual; noise, headaches, perfect blocks, annoying couples and water (Water has never been so delicious). All in all, it was a normal day for Kei (Getting into other people's bullshit was pretty normal for him now) and he couldn't wait to get home and talk to his alpha. (He wasn't a desperate, needy omega. Nope)

 

As everyone waved goodbye to leave the gym for the day, Suga cornered Kei by the storage room as he was arranging the balls.

 

"Tsukishima, you smell great today." Suga gave off that motherly scent. He was your typical perfect omega. No wonder he caught the reliable pack leader, Daichi.

 

"Is that so?" The middle blocker wasn't looking at Suga as he was still cleaning up.

 

"Yes, you smell sweeter than before." He could hear Suga tapping his feet in a beat. The setter seems to have more to say but he just kept staring at Kei.

 

The taller omega felt awkward so he stopped and faced the shorter omega. "Is there anything else, Senpai?"

 

Kei noticed the conflicted look on his face as he struggled with his words. In the end, the setter sighed and straightened up.

 

"Let me be blunt. You smell pregnant."

 

Kei chuckled. " I see. Well the thing is, I'm not." During his weekend escapade with Kuroo a few weeks prior, he had faithfully used birth control. Not a single day missed.

 

“That’s good.” Suga smiled. “Be safe, Tsukishima. You’re smart and full of potential. Don’t throw it all away because of a mishap.”

 

 _He should speak for himself,_ the middle blocker thought. _He was the one with the ‘mishap’._

 

The conversation was left there and about fifteen minutes later, the tall omega was already bound for home.

 

He enjoyed walking home during the night. The spring breeze was calming and the roads were only illuminated by the moon. It was one of the few moments of the day where he was spared from human interaction so he did something that he could only do in private. He fantasized about his alpha like some lovesick omega (he wasn't, by the way). It was his stress relief.

 

In the middle of fantasizing, the middle blocker reached in his pocket to find another pregnancy test. It made him remember his earlier conversation with Suga.

 

"You smell pregnant"

 

Due to curiosity, Kei went to the bathroom as soon as he arrived home to try the test. Kei was logical, he wanted to be sure of everything so this was all so that he can prove his logic. Birth control is equal to no baby. That's it.

 

1, 2, 3 minutes passed. For a 16 year old taking a pregnancy test, he was really calm.  _It was to prove my logic,_ the middle blocker thought.

 

He flipped over the pregnancy test and saw two red lines.

 

Shit.

                                                         ------------------------------------

At first, Kei was confused. His logic was debunked and that doesn’t happen often. It stinged his pride a little that the ever so smart, logical, rational, calm and collected Tsukishima Kei could be wrong. Kei recalled the last time he had his facts wrong. It was when Yamaguchi gave him the wrong problems in math when he was absent from school. He had a bit of an argument with the snarky math teacher and it was  _not nice_. Bottom line is,  _it wasn’t his fault._

 

But then he realized the implications of it.  _Shit, Shit, Shit! There's a baby in my stomach! How the hell did that happen!_

Two seconds. The middle blocker had two seconds of happiness after the revelation. He felt the primal spark of an omegan mother that dates back millions of years ago. He felt what every omegan mother feels once they find out they’re pregnant, there was a sense of fulfillment. The omega inside him was blowing up with happiness and he was too.  _A mini Kei and Tetsurou._

 

Sadly, two seconds were up in no time and Kei felt extreme dread with the fact that he was not only an omegan mother, he is also Tsukishima Kei. The 16 year old Tsukishima Kei that has no business being pregnant. The underage omega that when found out that he was carrying the child of an alpha of legal age and isn’t even his mate would be shunned in society. Don’t even get him started with how his parents would react.

 

And Tetsurou. How would he react? Surely, he would help Kei in this situation and raise their child alongside him. He was just that type of guy. The alpha would cradle the omega in his arms and whisper into his ear that everything would be alright, that they were in this together and that he loves him.

 

But everything wasn’t alright. Because if Tetsurou was bad at something, it was lying. Not only does he live 365 km away and would take 11,000 yen for a single train ticket, he also got accepted in 6 different universities in Japan with a sports scholarship and 2 Ivy League schools abroad. If he was gonna raise a kid, he’d have to give up his dream and his one-way ticket to the Olympics. And he’d give that all up in a heartbeat because he’s a  _dumbass._

Kei was crying, his logical and rational side thrown away in favor of his anxious omega side. The situation just felt more hopeless as he thought more about it. He had to hide this kid. He can’t let society, his parents and even Tetsurou know about this baby inside him. But that task would be impossible unless…

 

_Unless he killed his baby. The baby he fell in love with in a way that is so explosive and unexplainable._

The middle blocker’s head was all muddled up and foggy with anxiety. He felt like he was drowning in unending despair. His eyesight was all dark and bleary, and it wasn’t because of the damage. His stomach churned in stress and all he wished was that he was gone, far away from everthing.

 

Like a coward.

 

Thankfully, his parents weren’t home so he did the first thing that popped inside his head. He ran away, from his home and problems. As long as his legs could move, he wouldn’t stop running.

                                                                ---------------------------------------------

Wakatoshi is a night owl. He would usually take midnight runs to wear off the stress. Nothing calms him more than staring at the blissful infinity that is the universe (Except maybe tending to his cabbages). This specific trail was far from the busy streets of Sendai. It was deep in the mountains, with only an old flickering street light every 50 meters. The sounds of crickets were faint in the distance and the smell of cut grass and wet soil filled his senses. That was what home felt like.

 

Suddenly a strong force hit him from behind that had him staggering, but not enough to take him down. H e turned around to examine what caused the force and there he saw a bespectacled beauty. He had short light blonde hair that curled at the ends and honey dew eyes that are shaped just perfectly to drive any alpha insane. His skin was so pale and soft, it seemed like porcelain. The boy’s body was thin and curved just enough to make him  _sexy._

And his scent was absolutely amazing. He remembered the first time he smelt them, strawberries laced with honey. Now, he noticed, it was slightly different. There was a faint hint of citrus in his scent and it all mingled together in such a tantalizing way that made his head cloud a bit.

 

 _Ah, Tsukishima Kei, the omega the rocked this alpha’s world just a few months ago_.


	2. Erosion and Moonstones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this was a bit late. I was struggling with the changing perspectives in the chapter plus I didn't have enough free time since we had extensive volleyball practice this week. Hopefully, the longer length of this chapter would make up for it. I'm planning on updating every Friday for sure. Thanks once again for taking the time to read!

The night was already warm but it certainly got warmer with the arrival of the celestial-like being that is Tsukishima Kei. The alpha within Wakatoshi felt giddy, like a school boy given his favourite chocolate mousse for dessert. But he pushed that all aside, leaning down as he caught a whiff of the scent of a distressed omega. The blonde boy had fallen on the concrete trail when he bumped into Ushijima , seeing as the alpha is like a platinum wall as compared to his thin frame.

 

Tsukishima’s daze seemed to break after his fall so he gazed up Wakatoshi with wide eyes. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the younger boy’s cheeks were damp and his eyes, red.

 

“Tsukishima-san, do you need any help?” Wakatoshi said in the least coldest way possible (Admittedly, he was a bit awkward). Asking if the omega was alright would’ve been very disrespectful since it was obvious that he wasn’t. Tsukishima just glared at him as he slowly stood up, adjusting his glasses while still quietly sniffling.

 

“Gee, Ushiwaka, aren’t you the ever so reliable alpha.” The middle blocker spat out.

 

Wakatoshi, having minimal knowledge of social cues and sarcasm has seriously replied with a “Thanks”.

 

Tsukishima just gave a disapproving sigh as he started to walk away to the direction that he came from when it hit the ace.

 

The more tantalizing allure of his scent. The emission of the faint motherly aura. The sudden focus on his curvaceous hips. He has seen this all before.

 

“You’re pregnant.” It was a sure statement. Not a single doubt.

 

The omega stiffened. “No shit, Sherlock.”

“Do you want a ride?” Wakatoshi suggested, catching up to Tsukishima’s pace.

 

“Don’t you wa-“  Tsukishima started but before he could finish his statement, he gulped and ran to the nearest bush. The ace walked next to him and slowly pat his back as he vomited into the greenery.

 

“Having morning sickness at twelve fucking midnight sure feels fucking good.” Tsukishima  gave a fake smile as he wiped his chin, totally not amused.

 

“I’ll assume that you agreed.” Wakatoshi made sure that Tsukishima could walk before fishing for his keys in his pocket. “My car is parked just down this hill.” And with that, he jogged to his car while Tsukishima begrudgingly followed him. They arrived at the deserted parking lot in no time.

 

“What the fuck.” was all the blonde could say.

 

“Get in.” Ushijima opened the passenger seat for him as a gentlemanly alpha should.

 

“A fucking Porsche? That’s all you can offer? Where’s the dime a dozen prostitutes?”

 

“Prostitutes? You’re pregnant and you want prostitutes? Where can we even get twelve prostitutes this late?”

 

Tsukishima tched irritably. “Ever heard of sarcasm, Ushiwaka?”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Just start the damn car.”

 

The silence was awkward as Wakatoshi drove out of the parking lot. Tsukishima was just gazing out of the window unresponsive so he figured it would be the time to ask some much needed questions.

 

“Where do you live?”

 

“Higurashi Street, in front of the park.” Tsukishima was still gazing out of the window when a phone rang. It wasn’t Wakatoshi’s since it was just the default ringtone. Tendou set his ringtone to an ABBA song and he couldn’t figure out how to change it.

 

Tsukishima was hesitant to answer the phone, as he didn’t reach out for it until a few rings later. “Mom?” he answered. Wakatoshi couldn’t make out the full conversation but he heard the bits “We’re home early.” and “business trip.”

 

“I’m at Yamaguchi’s.” Tsukishima lied. The ace didn’t know who Yamaguchi was but his car definitely wasn’t Yamaguchi’s. He looked at the blonde from the corner of his eye to see him biting his lip in stress.

 

“Yes, I’ll be back tomorrow. Love you.” The moment the middle blocker hung up, Wakatoshi spoke up. “So I’m assuming you won’t be going home anymore.” Tsukishima tsked at him again. “You sure do assume a lot, Ushiwaka.”

 

“I’m assuming that’s a yes. So where to?”

 

“A motel, please.”

 

So they won’t be going to Yamaguchi’s after all. Wakatoshi figured that this Yamaguchi doesn’t know about Tsukishima’s _predicament_ and the blonde doesn’t want him to know. He wasn’t stupid enough to leave a pregnant teen omega at a smelly motel full of hobos so he gave a suggestion.

 

“You can stay at my place, Tsukishima-san. We have a lot of guest rooms.”

 

 _There aren’t any ulterior motives,_ Wakatoshi promised to himself.

 

Tsukishima brows furrowed, like he was weighing his options.  In the end, it was his best option for the night so he agreed. The trip to Wakatoshi’s place was silent except for the soft hum of his playlist with songs like Bring me to Life by Evanescence and Nine in the Afternoon by Panic! at the Disco. If the younger boy disliked his taste in music, he didn’t speak up about it. They arrived at his house (More like mansion, Tsukishima commented) and he led Tsukishima to the guest room directly next to his bedroom. The ace’s inner alpha compelled him to bring the omega more pillows, a cup of tea, a plate of mochi and other desserts and a clean pair of pajamas which he hastily accepted and promptly slammed the door on his face after.

 

 _Don’t mind, we’ll get him next time_ , Wakatoshi’s inner alpha cheered him up. He didn’t feel any better.

                                              ------------------------------------------------------

Kei woke up surrounded by extremely soft pillows in a bed much bigger than his own. The room was very traditional with elegant tatami mats, a gold-plated fusuma sliding door separating the on suite bathroom and vanity, a bunch of shoji windows showcasing the wonderful landscaping of the garden and a large watercolor mural of a koi fish. So this is how rich the Ushijima family is.

 

Meeting Ushiwaka last night was a miracle. Logically speaking, it wouldn’t take long before he was found by a drunkard and taken advantage of, especially since his scent would be amplified because of his…… _plight_.

 

Now that he had cried about it for hours, it’s time to let his logical side take the lead and think this situation through properly. He should probably go to the Omega Help and Support Center in this town and confirm his situation with an actual doctor since he did use birth control. This could just be a pregnancy scare. If he is pregnant, he would find out the earliest time he could terminate it.

 

 _It’s just the omega in you_ , Kei reminded himself, _you don’t actually care about this zygote_.

 

Kei’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. “Can I come in?” Ushiwaka’s sickeningly polite voice sounded through the door. The blonde ushered him in before going in the scarily expensive bathroom that was just as big as his bedroom to wash his face.

 

“So what are your plans for today?” Ushiwaka sat on the bed as Kei exited the bathroom.

 

“That is none of your concern.” Kei went around to collect his glasses and clothes from last night. Ushiwaka was an angel sent from heaven and all, but he was still just an acquaintance. Even though he has confirmed that this alpha means no harm, he can’t keep using his kindness like this (As tempting as that is).

 

“Why? We’re friends and Satori told me that ‘friends support each other no matter what’”

 

“We aren’t friends, Ushiwaka.”

 

The alpha’s blank face morphs into one of a sad puppy’s. “Is that so?” Christ, this dude looks like he can single-handedly break Kei into half and he’s giving him, a ‘lowly omega’, a puppy face?

 

“Just acquaintances.”

 

“I see…. Then I’ll support you even so. I’m sure this time you need it the most.”

 

It’s not taking advantage of something if it was offered to you on a silver platter, Kei thought. Besides, he needed a ride.

 

“Okay, maybe if you support me enough we’ll be friends.” The blonde taunted while smirking.

 

Ushiwaka brightened up (at least that was what it seemed, seeing as his face is still mostly blank) at that and got up, saying that he prepared breakfast for them.

 

Oh sweet innocent socially awkward Ushijima Wakatoshi, how will you survive in this cruel world when behind your ferocious eagle mask is a little chick?

 

Kei figured he could indulge some more.

 

But aside from breakfast, he needed to talk to Tetsurou. His inner omega is longing for an alpha and Ushiwaka can’t fill in the empty spot. The blonde went to search for his phone and found 102 new messages and 47 missed calls, all from the same person. _Typical dramatic Kuroo Tetsurou_. He dialled his alpha’s number.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Kei-chan! What happened? Where were you last night? Why weren’t you answering my calls? Are you alright? Wh-“

 

“I’m fine, Kuroo –san. My phone was dead and I needed to finish an important paper.” Kei hated lying to Tetsurou but he can’t drag him into his problems.

 

“Are you sure? I felt something was wrong, even thought we aren’t bonded.”

 

“Yes. You can trust me.” _Ouch._

 

“Okay. Take care of yourself, moonshine.”

 

“Stop stressing yourself, Kuroo-san. Or else you’d end up with tons of white hair on your crazy bedhead.”

 

“Then I should take a vacation! I’m gonna visit you next weekend and we can finally go to Sendai Umino-Mori Aquarium!”

 

_Shit._

“It’s only been what, three weeks since you last saw me and you miss me so much already. You’re such a maiden.”

 

“Hmph, that’s cuz I love my moonshine very much! Oh, I gotta go. Me and Bokuto are gonna go for a morning jog while Akaashi’s going to the doctor’s. You should see him, the bump’s visible now! Then again, he is four months along.”

 

Kei wonders how Akaashi easily thought it all through and decided to have the baby. He wasn’t sure if he found it brave or stupid.

 

“I’ll just call you later then. Goodbye.” _I love you._ But he didn’t need to say that out loud. Kei is sure Tetsurou heard it nevertheless.

 

He’s coming next week. He needed to fix this situation fast.

 

                                       ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kei decided not to point it out the previous night, but he can’t take it anymore.

 

“You have such an emo taste in music, Ushiwaka!” The blonde laughed while Ushiwaka groaned. They were on their way to the Omega Center when the ace started blasting a My Chemical Romance song. To think that this reserved boy would have a taste for this type of music. It was very amusing.

 

“I find it realistic and relatable.” Ushiwaka counters.

 

“So you basically want the world to end and live in eternal darkness and pain?” The younger boy quotes a line from the song that was playing.

 

“Wha- No… I mean not to that extent but-“ Kei raises an eyebrow as Ushiwaka takes a sharp turn.

 

“Nevermind.” The ace looks at Kei for a second before reverting his eyes back to the road. “What’s your taste in music then?”

 

“I like old music.”

 

“Like?”

 

“Led Zeppelin, The Rolling Stones, CCR, The Band, Elvis Presley, Queen, a bit of Nat King Cole. Usually songs from the 50’s to the 80’s”

 

“Wow.”

 

“Way better than yours, I know.”

 

“I’ll listen to them sometime.”

 

Kei knows that Ushiwaka has a lot of questions regarding his predicament, but the respectful prince in him is probably telling him to shut up. Kei is grateful so answering the question that Kei _knows_ is definitely in the ace’s head wouldn’t kill him. Plus Kei needed support so he needed to open up a bit too.

 

“The potential father is Kuroo Tetsurou.”

 

“Nekoma’s captain, huh?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Nothing comes after that. This annoys Kei. Here he is opening up a bit to some dude and he just makes it totally awkward.

 

“We’re here.” Ushiwaka announces as they park at the Sendai Omega Center. Since they are a town over from his home, anyone he knows enough to care about shouldn’t be here.

 

At least that’s what he thought.

 

“Ah, Megane-kun and…… Ushiwaka?!”

 

“Oikawa, what a coincidence.” Ushiwaka respectfully greets Oikawa who stood there in shock.

 

“Oi Ushijima, hooking up with first years is a bad move. Megane-kun here isn’t even from your school!”

 

“You’re getting ahead of yourself, Oikawa-san.” Kei stood there awkwardly. Meeting Oikawa here is very, very bad. The brunette probably can’t even shut up for more than ten seconds unless he’s sucking Iwaizumi’s dick.

 

“I’m not Tsukishima-san’s alpha. I’m just accompanying him.”

 

“Oh? Since when did you two become friends?”

 

“Since never, honestly.” Kei grins.

 

“I didn’t know you were into the salty ones, Ushiwaka.”

 

“As I said, it isn’t like that.”

 

Oikawa beckons Kei to sit beside him as he glares at Ushiwaka. “Don’t just stand there, if you want to help then go fall in line for him and schedule an appointment or something.”

When the alpha is out of hearing range, the older omega whispered into his ear, “So, who’s the baby daddy?”

 

Tsukishima Kei is apparently an open book screaming ‘I’m fucking pregnant! (probably)’ now.

 

“I don’t think we are close enough for me to tell you that.”

 

“Hmph, here I am wanting to help you and you act like a brat.” The older omega pouts. “Besides, I don’t kiss and tell.”

 

“I don’t think ‘kiss and tell’ is the appropriate phrase for that statement.”

 

“I’m serious, Tsukishima. You’re young and I want to help you in any way I can. I know it’s hard to trust others especially when you’re in such a vulnerable state. But trust me, I know.” Oikawa slowly cups his stomach and smiles.

 

Oikawa is emitting a motherly scent, much stronger than Sugawara-san’s. This significantly calms the younger omega. Certainly, Oikawa wouldn’t be worse than Ushijima when dealing with an omega opening up.

 

“The father is Kuroo Tetsurou.”

 

“Ohh, a hottie! I’m so jealous!”

 

This isn’t the first time today that Kei eats his words. He glared at Oikawa (a bit territorially).

 

“Sorry, back to serious mode.” He chuckled a bit. “I’m guessing he doesn’t know?”

 

“I don’t plan on letting him know. Besides, if it’s actually there, I’m going to get rid of it as soon as possible.”

 

Oikawa’s face drops, as if Kei has personally offended him.

 

“A-abortion? Did you even think this through?”

 

“I did. This is the best course of action for the both of us. We are young after all.”

 

The older omega looked angry, but he tried to keep himself calm as he intensely looked Kei in the eye. “I’m going to let you in on a secret of mine. Even though I’m an ultra gorgeous and desirable omega, I was born with a deformed uterus. The chances of a child surviving within me is 5%. I never lost hope though. Me and Iwa-chan have tried thrice and the first two… we lost them.”

 

Kei stayed quiet. Oikawa is trying to guilt trip him, apparently.

 

“I want to protect this life within me. But it scares me because just one wrong move, the baby’s fleeting life is gone. To think that someone who is perfectly capable to keep his baby would just throw it away and move on, it makes me really mad.”

 

The older omega sighs for a moment before continuing. “I know that you have a million reasons to get rid of the baby but there is one reason that would convince you to keep it. You love your baby, Tsukishima.”

 

“It’s just omega instinct.”

 

“You say that like the omega and you are two completely different beings. Your omega is a part of you and all your parts love this baby.”

 

This conversation made Kei really uncomfortable. “How can you say that?”

 

“I can smell it, see it and taste it. God, right now you’re even clutching your stomach.”

 

Kei removes his hands that are covering his stomach protectively. Oikawa grabs Kei’s hands. “The right thing to do isn’t always the best thing to do. I think you should stick with your principles and do the right thing. Don’t do anything that you would regret.”

 

“Oikawa-san!” a nurse shouted, interrupting their conversation.

 

“Here!” Oikawa smiled at Kei and squeezed his hand before he stood up and followed the nurse. Great, now he has a moral crisis to deal with. The young omega always believed that logic comes before morality but now Oikawa, THE Oikawa that makes dick jokes and is a total diva, made the serious and clear-headed Tsukishima question morality and existence itself.

 

It’s impressive honestly.

 

“I see that you had an omegan conversation with him.” Ushiwaka chose this moment to sit beside him. “You’re almost up.” Tsukishima just nods. “Um, also, if you ever want to talk about something, just tell me. I know I’m very awkward and blunt but I want you to know that I’m here for you.” Before the omega could reply, a loud ‘Tsukishima-san!’ echoed through the room. Kei stood up and followed the nurse.

 

Ushijima didn’t follow him.

 

Kei entered a bright room with a bed and ultrasound machinery around it. “Tsukishima-san, right.” A beta woman smiled at him. “I’m Dr. Fuyuko. What seems to be your concern?” Tsukishima sat down in front of Dr. Fuyuko. “I need to confirm a pregnancy.” The doctor nods and gives Kei a patient’s robe for him to change into. “Did you already take a pregnancy test?” He nodded before he walked into the makeshift changing room as he answered a bunch more of Dr. Fuyuko’s questions.

 

Afterward, he laid down on the bed as Dr. Fuyuko briefed him of the procedure. “I’m going to stick this wand inside your anus. Are you okay with that?” The omega nodded.

 

The whole process was weird and uncomfortable, so Kei just stared at the screen that showed the inside of his uterus. “There it is.” She pointed at a small dot on the screen. “That’s baby Tsukishima!”

 

It wasn’t a surprise at this point that he was pregnant. In fact, it would be more surprising if he wasn’t pregnant. The feeling of seeing his child was strange and chilling. It was a dot but in a few months, it would grow into a mini Kei and Tetsurou. The omega was seeing the future of little extraordinary moments with their baby. And it felt crazy to think he was mothering a person with a vivid life in the making.

 

Kei is crazy. Why would he even second-guess his decision with his baby? Everything was clear now. No more need for extra thinking. He has his resolve to do it. He knew he could do it.

 

He wouldn’t regret it.

 

“When can I schedule the earliest abortion?”

 

                        -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usually when somebody meets Tetsurou for the first time, their first impression would automatically be ‘the bad boy heartbreaker’ type of guy. In fact, it’s quite the opposite. He is a love-struck dork who eats sugar cookies while watching Nicholas Sparks movies or Grease for the nth time.

 

He was definitely the manliest of the alphas. Yup, absolutely.

 

Tsukishima Kei was the best thing that happened to him. With his snarky and sarcastic personality, his honey blonde hair, his glasses that cling cutely to his nose, his obsession for strawberries and dinosaurs and his hard to get façade when they first met almost overthrew his scheming bad boy persona. Almost.

 

To say it was love at first sight is an understatement. It was something he was born with, the feeling. He brought it with him growing up, wondering what that feeling was. And when he meets Kei, the feeling overcomes him and fills his lungs and it was _perfect_ and he felt glad to be alive.

 

They were a soul pair. People insist that it was a myth but Tetsurou was sure that it was all real.

 

Especially now, that he feels a nagging feeling of unrest ever since last night even though they were unbounded. He knew Kei lied when he asked if he was okay but he didn’t want to force him to say anything he didn’t want to. He loved him and trusted that he would tell him if the time was right.

 

“Bro, being a dad is so fun!” Bokuto loud yelling waked him up from his daze.

 

“Bro, you kid isn’t even born yet.” Kuroo laughs at his over excited best friend.

 

“It doesn’t matter, I already know I love him! Me and Akaashi are gonna be the best parents!”

 

“I bet me and Kei would be better.”

 

“You don’t even have a kid, so we automatically win by default!”

 

“Eventually we would when we get married! I would fall in love with my kid and Kei so much more.”

 

“Bro, that’s extremely sweet and metal!! I’d be the uncle, right? Of course I would!”

 

“Mommy Kei would be the hottest thing ever, to be honest. I’d probably have a boner everyday when I see him full of my pups.”

 

“That’s me with Akaashi, bro!”

 

The two alphas grinned at each other as they jogged at the park.

 

 _A family with Kei_ , Tetsurou thought, filled him with love and a bit of pain. Although he didn’t know where the strange feeling came from so he disregarded it for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should check out the songs and artists mentioned in this chapter! My taste in music is basically what I made Tsukishima's taste in music. Also, EMO USHIJIMA IS LIFE (#WAKEMEUPINSIDE). Oikawa being mom to Tsukki wasnt initially in my outline of the story but it was my best idea since starting this fic. Hopefully, ya'll are enjoying. Matcha, Out!


	3. Bitter Lemons and Square Moons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Starting this chapter, a bunch of subplots of other characters are about to stem out. I started with Kenma and Oikawa and for the next chapter, we'll see Suga's subplot. Hopefully, it's as interesting as I think it is. Also, more references that people probably won't get are here so yay for that!

Wakatoshi never liked the vibes of clinics or hospitals in general. Sitting in the waiting room seeing other people anxiously waiting for a loved one to come to and then seeing them break down crying after that person’s life was lost is beyond uncomfortable. Not to mention seeing a bunch of bleeding, broken-boned, unconscious people being brought to the emergency room never was his cup of tea. This time though, he wasn’t just seeing the worry and fear in the eyes of others as he was very worried and scared himself.

 

“You were called by Dr. Fuyuko to bring Tsukishima-san to the abortion room.” He heard a nurse talking to another and he felt time slowing down. _Tsukishima is going to take his baby’s life._

Although in the first place, he knew it was ultimately Tsukishima’s choice to do this. Plus, he wasn’t even the omega’s alpha so he shouldn’t even that concerned about a baby that isn’t his. _Damn his overactive alpha and raging hormones._

“Where’s Tsukishima?” Oikawa arrives holding an ultrasound picture. Wakatoshi had heard a few tidbits of the earlier conversation of the two omegas. He didn’t know how Oikawa would react if he told him that the younger omega was about to take his own baby’s life but Wakatoshi wasn’t one to sugarcoat.

 

“The abortion room.”

 

“That dumbass!” Oikawa angrily starts walking to the direction of the abortion room when Wakatoshi grabs his arm. “Let me go!” Oikawa struggled. Although Oikawa was admittedly strong, he still was no match for the alpha who didn’t let his iron grip falter. “His decision is technically the best thing to do in this situation.” If looks could kill, Wakatoshi would probably be six feet underground by now.

 

“Do you know what happens to most omegas that resort to abortion this young? They have omegan depression and commit suicide due to both their hormones and regret! Not only that, but this is murder. He destroyed a life as vivid and beautiful as his. I can’t let that happen to Tsukishima!”

“It would be harder for him if he keeps the baby. What if his parents don’t accept him? What if society doesn’t accept him? Or worse, what if his alpha, who is his other half, doesn’t accept him?” Wakatoshi kept a straight face. “Even if Kuroo _does_ decide to support his child, he’s graduating and going to university. One of them is going to have to drop out to take care of the baby. Besides, it doesn’t help that Kuroo is in Tokyo and Tsukishima is in Miyagi. It’ll be hard to make this work.”

 

“So both of them are gonna be _fucking pussies_ that don’t fight for a happy future just because today is ‘hard’?” The omega growled.

 

“Calm down, Oikawa.”

 

“Calm down?! Motherfucker, I’ve been trying to create a happy future for me and Iwa-chan, but they all say I can’t. Yet here I am fighting the universe on something that can’t be changed. I always wanted to break down and give up, but I wanna see MY alpha holding MY child while smiling. And then we have Tsukishi-“

 

Oikawa’s loud ranting was interrupted by the sound of sobbing and a figure with blonde hair running past them. Wakatoshi immediately let go of the setter and ran after Tsukishima. He found him leaning on his Porsche crying while gently rubbing his flat stomach.

 

“I-I’m so sorry, baby… I tried to take your life.. I was so stupid… I-I won’t do that ever again..” The blonde omega cried softly. Wakatoshi walked towards him cautiously as the scent of distress is very strong. “Hey, I know you’re beating yourself up, um, being in this situation and all. But they are always people who would watch your back whatever happens. I said it before but I’ll say it again, I’m here for you.”

 

Instinct is cruel. Seeing this helpless unmarked pregnant omega made the alpha inside him flare. Wakatoshi is a master at controlling himself but a foreign feeling within him made him snap. Grabbing the omega by the shoulder and slowly tilting his chin, the alpha slowly leaned in and _damn, those lips look delicious_.

 

“Not your omega, huh?”

 

Wakatoshi snapped out of it and scrambled away to see Oikawa’s crossed arms and raised eyebrow. Tsukishima seemed to still be in a daze, not processing what just happened. Oikawa strut his way to the blonde and he was glaring _daggers_. The brunette raised his hand in front of his face and Wakatoshi panicked. _Is he planning to slap him?_

To his surprise, though, Oikawa hugged Tsukishima tightly, slowing caressing his hair and whispering reassurances to him. This only made him cry more, but Wakatoshi guessed that that was better than keeping his emotions bottled up.

 

“I-I can’t kill Kuroo’s kid… I can’t do that to him, after he loved me for the shitty mess I am. I-I do-don’t want to be a bad mother! I’m just-just….” Tsukishima continued mumbling as he sobbed onto Oikawa’s shoulders. Oikawa let his scent loose, filling Wakatoshi’s nose with a calm only a mother could give.

 

“You aren’t alone, Tsukishima.”

 

* * *

 

One of the things that would instantly put Kei into a good mood aside from his alpha, good music, dinosaur documentaries and being evil is anything strawberry flavoured. (Like hell he would say that out loud, though) After his embarrassing episode at the omega center, Oikawa suggested that they should go to Starbucks and indulge on some expensive shit using Ushijima’s money. The alpha didn’t have complaints and if he did, he didn’t say anything about it. Five minutes later, after riding Ushiwaka’s Porsche and listening to Oikawa whining about ‘Ushiwaka being too rich’, they arrived at the nearest Starbucks and his eyes immediately landed on the heavenly beauty of a strawberry shortcake.

 

“You want it?” Ushiwaka asked.

 

“I don’t mind either way.”

 

The alpha approached the barista, “One slice of strawberry shortcake and a venti strawberry frappuccino, please.” Kei frowned, “I didn’t order the strawberry frappuccino.”

 

“Is that so? You seem like the type who likes strawberries and other sweets.”

 

“How could you even figure out my taste in food with the minimal information you have?”

 

“Don’t worry, it’s cute.” Is this guy actually flirting with him or is he just extremely blunt and innocent. Kei didn’t know what was worse.

 

“Your shitty attempt at impressing me is cute too, Ushiwaka.” And walk away with sass and grace. That’s the Tsukishima way of rejecting a flirting alpha©.

 

Finding Oikawa sitting in a booth next to a window, Kei immediately sat next to him. Based on some research, omegas tend to stick to omegas they find ‘motherly’, like how alphas surrender to pack leaders. Kei figures this is what is happening now, with his omega steering him to stick close. He did comfort him after all.

 

Ushiwaka comes back with their orders and Kei observed his reaction to the Tsukishima way of rejecting a flirting alpha©. He had a dopey grin on his face and seemed to be in a great mood. Did he misinterpret his statement again? The blonde mentally facepalmed himself. This is a whole new level of naïve and innocent.

 

When they were all settled down, Oikawa started the conversation with his whiny and high-pitched voice that made the bespectacled boy cringe. _This is the boy you call your master, Kei. Are you filled with regret?_

 

 _What the fuck is wrong with my brain,_ Kei feared for his sanity.

 

“Kei-chan, how are you even pregnant? It’s mandatory for omegas below 18 to use birth control. I never saw you as the careless type.” The brunette casually played with his fluffed up hair. Kei didn’t like how the nickname sounded on Oikawa’s lips or anyone’s lips except Kuroo’s for that matter

 

“It was mandatory? Why is our teenage pregnancy rate high then?” Ushiwaka piped in.

 

“Because our shitty government doesn’t know how to handle all of this. They just give you a bunch of pills and tell you to take it every day without explaining jack shit.” Kei rolled his eyes. “And the doctor told me that the standard birth control that is given for free sometimes can’t take all the hormones during a strong heat, especially to male omegas since the testosterone doesn’t mix well with the drug. Maybe if they said that beforehand, our country wouldn’t be overpopulated.”

 

“And there are no better alternatives?” The alpha sipped his tea.

 

“It depends on the omega apparently. And you’ll have to take a bunch of expensive test to find out what fits you.”

 

“Our system is so fucked up.” Oikawa grumbled. “More importantly, what’s your game plan?”

 

“For now, I got scent patches that are specifically made for pregnant omegas. It would dampen the scent of pregnancy. It would work for a few months but when my stomach gets bigger, that’s a different story.”

 

“We could make up a story for your parents, like getting invited to an internship that offers a dormitory room.”

 

“I could convince my mother to write a fake letter to invite you to an internship with our company. Although, I can’t really assure that you can stay at our house for a whole nine months.” Ushiwaka looked deep in thought, seemingly finding the best solution for this problem. “Your parents go on business trips often, right?”

 

“Yes, about once every two weeks at the most.”

 

“Then at that time, you can stay home. And if Ushiwaka’s place is unavailable, you can stay at my and Iwa-chan’s place!” Oikawa grinned. “We can also talk to Suga-chan if you want. He has a spare room in his home.”

 

Tsukishima felt a warmth that enveloped his body. This is what it feels like having people that would watch your back in this dire circumstance. He knew he didn’t deserve it after what he attempted to do. No matter how much Tetsurou changed how he saw the world, he was still the same old detached rotten Tsukishima. Sarcastic and Salty. Iron-cast and cold-hearted. Never to be a mother.

 

But he is now _. A mother_.

 

It was still a foreign feeling that behind all the rotten and cold skin that Kei sports every day, there is a growing warm soul, innocent and sweet. Kei wonders if it’s true that all mothers love their children. He still isn’t sure if he loves this kid. It took him months of courting to figure out that he likes Tetsurou. And if he does, can he offer his all for him or her?

 

He figures this line of thought is best done under the comfort of the covers on his bed and not in a café in public.

 

“I still have to go home today. My parents would find it suspicious if I stay out for too long.” Kei checked the time on his phone. It was ten minutes to eleven and he needed to be home by lunch. They chatted pleasantly some more and even exchanged contacts before Ushiwaka took Kei home (he had to drop him off a block away to not raise any suspicion).

 

The blonde made sure that the clear scent patch was properly placed before entering the 2-storey house to find his father reading the newspaper in the living room. Kei loved his father. He got his eyes and sarcasm from him. But he was also very much scared of him, possibly the only human he’s actually scared of. This man was capable of many things and if he wants the baby gone, Kei can’t do anything about it. He didn’t want that.

 

“Kei, my boy! You’re back early.” Masahiro smiled sarcastically. “Yamaguchi’s mom made some croissants.” Kei reasoned. Tsukishima Masahiro was the General Manager of the Naoki-Orochi Appliances Company while his mother, Tsukishima Etsuko is the Financial Manager of the same company. They were very respected in the area and it would be bad if they found out.

 

“Kei, darling, would you please come here and set the dishes?” A sweet voice aged with motherhood and career echoed through the house. Etsuko wasn’t as scary as Masahiro, but his dad is pretty much terrified of her and she works in such complex ways so she’s dangerous by default.

 

Lunch was the same as every other family lunch. There was light conversation over delicious homemade food. It was nice. Although deep in his mind, he felt like he was walking on thin ice; one slip up and he was a _goner._ The lunch ended smoothly and after he washed the dishes, he spent the rest of the day locked up in his room reading Fahrenheit 451 and listening to The Rolling Stones to avoid further human interaction. So far, he seemed fine. Nothing bad happened. Yet.

 

A few hours later,when he was called to dinner, his father announced that he had good news. “The Ushijima Conglomerate called and wants to form a deal!” Kei jaw mentally drops. Wow, Ushiwaka really _is_ the heir of this huge corporation. The omega does feel bad that this was all done for his own convenience but _hey, you have to make use of your blessings._

His mother seems to be thinking intensely. “That would mean less time in the house. We already leave you alone all the time, Kei. We value you more than this. Right, Masahiro?” Father nods. Kei would prefer if they strike the deal but he doesn’t want to sound as desperate as he really is.

 

“I don’t really mind.”

 

“Kei, don’t act all detached now.”

 

“Your career should ultimately be for yourself. I know you love doing your job so I shouldn’t be there to stop you. Besides, I do prefer being alone.”

 

“You’re such an understanding kid! But you’re so cold, no wonder no alpha approaches you. Maybe we could strike up a marriage deal with the heir of the Ushijima Conglomerate. I heard he’s a hottie.” Etsuko winked jokingly. Kei cringed. Nope, _not gonna happen._

That night, as Kei idly sat on his bed, he texted Ushijima with “Good news sure comes by fast.” And Ushiwaka only replied with a winking emoji and a thumbs up emoji. He cringed for the nth time. Okay, no more texting for today. The blonde then heard the gentle hum of his phone indicating that someone was calling him. Kei pressed the loud speaker button, laid down and dropped his phone next to his ear, basking in the warmth of his alpha’s voice.

 

“Hey, moonshine.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I miss you.”

 

“You said that this morning.”

 

“That’s true.” Tetsurou chuckled lightly. “I love you so fucking much, Tsukki.”

 

“I know.”

 

Silence.

 

“Tetsu?”

 

“Hmm?” Kei heard Tetsurou yawn in the background. It gave him goosebumps on his neck.

 

“Don’t end the call. I want to feel your presence.”

 

“Okay, Tsukki.”

 

“Is everything going to be alright?” Kei found himself asking. Tetsurou probably doesn’t know what he’s talking about.

 

“I can’t assure that. But I’ll do everything I can to bring comfort to you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

The call went on in silence. It was very comfortable and Kei found himself slowly getting lulled to sleep. Maybe, just maybe, it would work out just fine.

 

* * *

 

“Kenma, could you at least pretend to participate?” Tetsurou looked at his uncooperative shopping assistant whose face is glued to his phone. Kenma just grunted while his fingers expertly tapped on the screen. The setter is chatting with someone, but something tells Tetsurou that there is something ‘spicy’ going on here.

 

Tetsurou was planning on searching for a gift for his beautiful omega and Bokuto, along with his pregnant mate, decided to tag along to help him choose. Especially now that his alpha instincts are on a high for some reason, he was feeling a great desire to give something extravagant to Kei for the visit this weekend. Sadly, because of Akaashi’s sudden pregnancy anxiety, they couldn’t come. That leaves Kuroo with no choice but to bring his introverted childhood friend along.

 

“Who’re you texting?”

 

“Nobody.”

 

That’s strange. Kenma never gives a shit whether or not Tetsurou knows who he was texting. Was Kenma finally falling in love?

 

Nah, Tetsurou doubted it.

 

They spent the next half hour looking through shops, Kenma still uncooperative but giving a bit of insight on what to choose. He was checking out a shelf of plushies when he saw something stranger than UFO’s pass by his eyelids. It was subtle, almost disregarded in his train of thought. Tetsurou had never questioned existence, but he does now.

 

“WHAT THE FU- KENMA, ARE YOU BLUSHING?”

 

Kenma’s eyes shot up frantically as his left hand played with his hair. “Am not.”

 

“Am I high or are you actually blushing like a lovesick maiden.”

 

“Kuroo, that-“

 

“ANSWER ME, KENMA.”

 

“No I….”

 

“I thought we were bros?! How can you do this!?”

 

“Stop being dramatic.”

 

“I just feel so personally attacked, I-“

 

Kenma’s phone started ringing and one look at it sent him rushing off with only a “Something came up.” The raven couldn’t believe what just happened. His little bro is growing up. Which means he’s growing old. Which means more white hair. Which is oh so devastating.

 

Tetsurou lets his gaze linger on the path Kenma ran off to when he noticed something on the top shelf of an otherwise empty old cabinet.

 

_Oh, Kei’s gonna flip when he sees this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we'll have Kuroo's visit in Miyagi and some interaction with the Karasuon boys. I know Japan isn't overpopulated and is good in handling their healthcare but just for this AU, I made them kinda fucked up (You know, for the drama). Hopefully, it was okay. Also, who do you think Kenma is hooking up with? What is the gift that caught Kuroo's eye? Please comment down below! Kuroo calling Kei moonshine is what keeps me alive, tbh.


	4. Strings in the Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, there is a very minor non- graphic implied depiction of assault?? Not really sure how I should put this but BEWARE (Not really, it's only three lines long tbh) I wanted to put this warning as I know that it might trigger someone. Take note that there will be more down the road.
> 
> Also sorry that this was quite late, our wifi was down when I planned on posting it and the same day, our family took a summer trip to the beach. My mom's the type of person who'll make sure that there are no gadgets during bonding time whether you're 16 or 56.

Kei woke up early in the morning to, wait for it, puke for the 6th time this week! And it was only fucking Tuesday. The omega then proceeds to curse at the universe and existence itself, complain about his headache and lack of sleep, mentally threaten to burn the whole government down before groggily going downstairs to prepare some tea. It was 4am, a whole hour and a half earlier than the earliest time that he woke up for school. Only an old man would be awake during this wee hour and coincidentally, that old man was his father.

“Good morning, Kei.” The alpha didn’t even look up from the newspaper he was reading which was from 3 days ago, Kei noticed. He was pretty sure that his father is secretly planning to overthrow the government with the way he was rereading articles about its weaknesses and mistakes. He would gladly join him, though. “Let me guess, typical high school overwork has contorted your brain and thus you are brainwashed to wake up early in order to make your great and amazing father some coffee.”

“Touché.” He was going to make tea anyway. Making a cup of coffee wouldn’t hurt.

It would, actually. Kei is the only one in their family that can’t make coffee even if it’s instant. The coffee would always be either to bitter or too bland or a weird mixture of both. Akiteru took all the coffee-making talent from their parents’ genes.

After preparing the tea and coffee (which he deliberately half-assed as revenge to his father), he sat with him in the living room in comfortable silence while drinking his ginger tea. “Ginger tea?” Masahiro set his newspaper down to drink his coffee, making a disgusted face before forcing himself to sip. “You never liked ginger tea.” Hm, that’s true. Kei always found the ginger too spicy for tea. This time though, he seemed to enjoy it. “I guess my preference changed.” Kei said while examining the floating pieces of ginger in his cup.

The alpha laughed, “Your mother hates ginger tea too but when she was pregnant with you, she drank it up like it was the end of the world. Pregnancy is strange.” Shit, this was probably the start of the weird pregnancy cravings he read about while casually browsing through the internet. Kei has a really small appetite so suddenly eating more and eating things he doesn’t usually eat would be suspicious. He should tone it down a bit.

“So, is there a lucky alpha on my little boy’s head lately?” His father grinned devilishly. Kei just rolled his eyes. That’s right. If you’re an omega, people won’t stop pestering you to find an alpha so you can get a place in this fucked-up society. “It’s just that, you’ve been glowing lately.” He continued.

“Glowing?”

“Yeah, like you seem happier and more ‘in the game’ lately, you know.” The alpha was tapping his chin, a mannerism of his when he’s looking for the right words. “I mean, you’re still cold and sarcastic and very much rude,” He chuckled. “But your eyes aren’t dull anymore, you get me?” The alpha sat up and looked Kei straight in the eye. It chilled his omega self to the spine. “You are effortlessly amazing Kei. You are good at all subjects and get high grades with minimal effort. You are very athletic and capable in volleyball and just blessed with a body perfect for sports. But you’re a stubborn kid, always thinking that you’re less than who you really are. So you never strive for anything, thinking that this is all you can achieve.”

His father smiled sadly. “Maybe it’s the effects of the societal expectations for an omega. As alphas, me, your mom and Akiteru will never know what you are experiencing as the only omega in the family but remember that we never saw you as someone lower than us. To be honest, you were always higher than us both literally and figuratively, Titan.” This made Kei laugh a bit. His whole family of alphas are very jealous that the omega is taller than them.

“But now, it’s like you’re seeing the world in a new light. You smile more, you practice more, you work more. It’s a subtle change but it’s change nonetheless. With how stubborn you are, I honestly don’t think this was all by yourself. I mean even that boy Tadashi couldn’t change you. I’m thinking there’s a strong second party involved.”

Kei can feel his cheeks heating up. _Yes, father. There’s this guy I fell in love with and he changed my life. He fell for me even when he thought I was a beta. He loved me even when I rejected him so many times and called him disgusting, useless and many other insults. He loved me and never stopped even when he had to wait for months until I realized I loved him back. He loved me even when he found out I was a degenerate human being. I love him so fucking much and the omega in me is proud to say I’m carrying his pup_. But Kei can’t say that. Not when he knows his father won’t approve of a guy like Tetsurou who has wild hair, smokes and isn’t anything like Ushijima Wakatoshi, the alpha they want him to mate with. Not when he’s afraid of the implications of this child inside him. Not when he’s afraid of confronting the truth.

“I don’t really know what you’re referring to, father.” Kei brushed it off. “It’s probably just the peer pressure here in high school. The team’s pushing everyone to their limits. I can’t just back off.”  
Masahiro didn’t seem convinced. Instead, he just stood up saying he’ll prepare breakfast. “Just remember, Kei.” The alpha stopped by the door to the kitchen. “Find a respectable alpha with money, pride, breeding and status. Someone who can give you a great life. Make sure I meet them before you start dating.” Then he disappeared behind the door.

“Oh, I forgot!” His head peeked out the door. “Don’t go to bed until you’re wed! You wouldn’t want any unwanted accidents.”

Well, too late for that.

* * *

  
The sound of hands slamming volleyballs filled Kei ears as he fiddled with his flexible fingers. His golden eyes have been following Suga for the whole practice. It was the day Kei decided to tell the mother of their little pack about the baby. Oikawa has been annoying him all week about telling Suga or the brunette would tell him himself. It is customary for omegas to tell the pack leader and his or her mate whenever they are expecting but it’s the 21st century and not everyone is in packs anymore. But Kei genuinely respected Suga as much as he respected his mom and he figured he deserved to know that ‘his little crow isn’t so little anymore’ as Oikawa would phrase.

Old Kei wouldn’t do something like this. Old Kei would’ve aborted the baby without a second thought. Oh, how Kei changed.

“Suga-san,” Kei approached the older omega as he was wiping off sweat. “I need to talk to you about something.” Suga seemed surprised that the stoic first-year approached him but he smiled and agreed anyway.

Hinata seemed to have caught wind of what was happening in the quiet corner of the gym. “Tsukishima!” He called out. “What are guys gonna talk about?” The curious boy’s eyes were large and childish, comically so.

“Adult stuff.” The bespectacled boy replied. Hinata’s interest was piqued. He grinned wildly. “Can I join in?” Kei smirked and leaned down so their faces were levelled. “Sorry, adults only.” The two taller omegas walk away laughing and leave a pouting Hinata behind.

They found themselves in a secluded place behind the gym. Kei first made sure that nobody was listening in on them. He didn’t want his extremely LOUD teammates to blabber about this until the whole school knows. Suga leaned on the wall nonchalantly. The younger omega had a feeling that he already knew.

“So what is this ‘adult stuff’ that we’re talking about?”

“Guess who has a bun in the oven.” Kei said as flatly as possible. The older omega gave a fake gasp. “Oh my! Are you preganant!” If Kei told someone that Suga was a sarcastic memer with a nastily dirty mind behind his motherly side, they would call him crazy. Who’s crazy now?

“Ha. Ha. Very funny.” The blonde rolled his eyes as the ashen grinned in a way that said ‘told you so’. “But seriously, congratulations! Knowing you, there was probably a lot of inner conflict in deciding to keep it or not. The fact that you decided to be a mother to this baby is really strong of you.” Suga gave him a tight hug. “My little chick’s growing up to be a mommy. I’m so proud!”

“Mommy?! Wha- Tsukishima’s pregnant?!” a screeching was heard from a distance.

“Shut up, dumbass! They’ll hear you!”

“Wait, if Tsukishima’s pregnant then is Yamaguchi the daddy?”

“What! How can I be the daddy?! I’m an omega! More importantly, WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!!??!”

“I bet it’s a girl!”

“Hmph, I’m pretty sure it’s a boy, Noya-san.”

“Wait, if Yamaguchi isn’t the dad then who?”

“I bet it’s Bokuto.”

“Wait, isn’t Akaashi pregnant with Bokuto’s kid? He’s two timing then, that bastard!”

“Nah, It’s probably Kuroo or Tendou.”

“Tendou’s an omega, dumbass.”

“Maybe he has a sugar daddy? That’s lucky!”

“WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!”

Great. Just great.

“Wow, Suga-san. Did you hear that? The silence is so deafening, it’s like there isn’t a bunch of stupid teammates shouting while eavesdropping on our private conversation.”

Suga laughed while Daichi followed by the others appeared from behind the wall. “Hinata followed you guys first. He started it!” Kageyama immediately said. “Idiot! You followed me! That’s basically the same crime!” the small boy angrily replied. Daichi just scratched the back of his neck in irritation before shouting at the two to shut up and he was promptly ignored.

The two started to bicker while Noya and Tanaka egged them on. Yamaguchi hesitantly approached Kei with a worried look on his face. “It’s Kuroo, isn’t it? From your last heat?” Kei just nodded.

“Wait, Kuroo Tetsurou’s the dad? I thought you two didn’t get along that well.” Tanaka questioned. Kei didn’t really keep it a secret that he was dating Kuroo but he wasn’t public about it either. Yamaguchi stepped up. “Kuroo and Tsukki have been dating for four months. But Kuroo’s been courting and loving him for much longer than that.”

That was kind of unnecessary, Yamaguchi.

“Seriously though, Tsukishima Kei, the salty, sarcastic and cold-hearted omega middle blocker is pregnant with scheming bad boy Kuroo Tetsurou’s kid?” Noya scratched his head like everything is unbelievable. Objectively speaking, to them it is.

Kei just raised his eyebrow. The libero and everyone else got the message. “Well shit.”

"Hopefully pregnancy jokes would be at a bare minimum, please."

“Can I get two?” Hinata raised his hand.  
“One pregnancy joke per person is all I can handle.”

“Okay, here it goes, what’s the difference between a pregnant woman and a light bulb?” the ginger boy giggled. “You can unscrew a light bulb!” Tanaka and Noya started laughing hysterically while Kei just groaned. And this was the first joke of eleven more.

Waiting for another joke to come, he was pleasantly surprised to find everyone gathering to hug the pregnant omega. They scented him and all Kei could feel was a pleasurable calm. It eased him of his worries as everyone in his little pack whispered words of support and love. They all knew Kei too well; he hid his fear and insecurities behind his well-painted detached façade.

So this is a pack. Kei liked it, maybe.

* * *

  
Seeing the beautifully palatable steaming hot bowl of niku udon in front of him, Kei could feel himself drooling a bit. If he could, he would eat it all in one gulp. His stomach grumbled and he wondered if it was him or the baby. He ate a relatively moderate lunch composed of a katsu bun and strawberry milk which was always adequate for him to survive the rest of the school day. Maybe it wasn’t enough food for the both of them, Kei isn’t really used to this. They should teach these in schools.

After the sickeningly heart warming group hug they had earlier, Daichi suggested they eat at the new ramen place a few blocks away from their school to celebrate ‘the newest member of their pack’. Kei didn’t really want to go since he forced himself to practice as much as the others despite himself (he was reprimanded by Suga for that, saying he should be more careful) and he was dead tired. But in the end, he was still pushed by Hinata to go and eat out.

He took the first spoonful of the broth and the tangy-sweet beefy flavour took him to cloud nine. Kei is definitely going to gain a shit ton of weight in the duration of these nine months. Suddenly an extra serving of miso was pushed in front of him by a pale and slender hand. “Do you want anything else? A side dish? A drink?” Suga was doting which wasn’t new to him. As the mom of their pack, he always makes sure that everyone is well. This fills him with a small sense of dread from a memory that feels so distant.

_Where’s Suga? He should’ve been here an hour ago._

The blonde kept his eye on the ashen. He was smiling as he gazed on Hinata and Kageyama talking/arguing about having a family of their own.

_Suga-san isn’t in the locker room! I have a bad feeling about this…_

“Still can’t believe out of all the members of our team, Tsukishima’s the first one to get a kid!” Tanaka laughed. Suga laughed along as he picked on his nattou.

_S-Suga-san.…? Suga-san!_

“When’s your next ultrasound, Tsukishima? We’ll have the whole team there for you as moral support.” Daichi reached out for some more wasabi. He had a strange love for it.

_No… No! Koushi! Koushi! Can you hear me! Shit! Tanaka, call an ambulance!_

“Tsukki? Are you okay?” Yamaguchi nudged Kei from under the table to break him out of his daze. Two months passed by quick. If Suga isn’t affected by it anymore then so shouldn’t Kei. “I’m fine, Yamaguchi.” Kei continued to gulp down on his niku udon, joining in the conversation and trying to amuse himself to push the topic out of his mind.

After that, Sugawara Koushi was never the same.

* * *

  
Tetsurou was literally shaking with excitement on the train ride to Miyagi. He had to work overtime in the Italian restaurant he worked at. Long hours of carrying sacks of flour, scrubbing grease off the plates and cleaning the smelly-ass kitchen are totally worth it to buy one roundtrip ticket to Miyagi just to see his precious moonshine. The raven clutched the inside of the paper bag he was holding just to make sure the contents were intact. He felt the smooth roundness of the first object and the squishy cloth of the second and it instantly made him grin like a Cheshire Cat. This day is going to be absolutely _perfect_!

Today, the couple was going to the Umino-Mori Aquarium, a famous landmark in Miyagi. Kei was always curious about how the world worked. Whether it be biology, chemistry, geography or anything really, his precious omega always had bright inquisitive eyes whenever he tackled them. Tetsurou found it very endearing and it found its place in the long list of ‘Stuff Kuroo Tetsurou liked about Tsukishima Kei’. That’s why he decided that an aquarium would be an apt place to admire Kei’s fascination of learning new things.

They have been texting about it for days, usually from night until it’s early morning. After the worrisome call he received a few days back about Kei asking if everything would be alright, he kept on pestering him and asking what happened. In the more recent calls though, Kei seemed fine. In fact, he seemed sweeter compared to his ‘75% salt, 20% sarcasm and 5% actual love’ way of talking. He kept the worry at the back of his head. Besides, he was finally going to see him. What more could an alpha want.

“We are now arriving in Sendai Staion in Aoba-ku, Sendai City. I repeat-“

Hearing the monotone voice’s call, Tetsurou immediately stood up and fast-walked out of the train searching for the blonde tuft of hair in the sea of passersby. Every time he visits, he would always feel like a child searching for his present on Christmas day whenever he steps out to look for Kei.

Call him a sap but Tetsurou always feels time slow down whenever he sees his omega after such a long time. Kei’s blonde curls fit snugly around the old Sony headphones he can’t seem to throw away and he pushed up his black-rimmed glasses as he browsed through his phone. He was wearing a brown coat over his knitted white turtleneck sweater. It was already mid-February but the blonde was always sensitive to temperature. It was fucking adorable and Tetsurou will not hesitate to fight anybody who disagrees.

Using his cat-like quiet legs to sneak up on Kei, the raven took the phone from his hands and as he looked up, Tetsurou’s lips met the warmth of Kei’s.

It was a soft and chaste kiss, with no tongue involved. Kei quickly melted into the kiss, gripping Tetsurou’s shoulders to deepen it. The alpha’s right hand found its way on the curve on Kei’s hip familiarly, a sign that’s he’s always there for him.

Yeah, this is what home feels like.

The kiss went on forever but in reality it was about ten seconds long when Kei pulled away, flushed and sighing. It was pretty hot, Tetsurou grinned. The raven wanted to squeeze Kei’s butt but his mama didn’t raise a disrespectful pervert (only a respectful one).

“I missed you so much, moonshine.” The blonde just huffed in reply. “That’s the 11th time you said that this week.”

The alpha suddenly remembered the paper bag he was holding so he presented it to Kei in the most gentlemanly way possible. “Sir Tsukishima Kei, the most prized omega in the kingdom, I present to you my courting gift.”

Kei giggled. _Hell yeah, it was fucking cute_. “You already courted me, dumbass.”

Tetsurou bowed dramatically. “But I shall court you forever, my love. As long as the earth spins, the stars align and the moon shines on us, I shall leave my endowment to you as a sign of my everlasting love.” The omega just rolled his eyes and grabbed the gift without commenting on his romantic speech, just the way he expected things to happen.

“Headphones?” The omega pulled out the black Sony headphones with a silver crescent moon with little diamonds on it engraved to the side. “How did you get this? This looks like it’s a million yen!” The alpha just smirked in accomplishment, an amazed omega is always a good thing. “Nah, I just found this antique necklace with the moon pendant. You weren’t really the type of person who’d wear necklaces so I had a buddy engrave it into the headphones. There’s a dinosaur plushie in there too by the way to complete my catalog of gifts.”

In a loss for words, Kei blushed and leaned in for another kiss, soft and loving. And he pulled back just slightly to whisper, “Thank you, Tetsu.”

“We better get going.” Kei adjusted his glasses, cheeks still tinted pink. “Where do you want to eat lunch?”

Tetsurou has a perfectly planned itinerary for the date. First off, they’ll have Chinese takeout at the park, preferably riding a boat in the middle of the park’s lake. Then, there’s a day tour at the aquarium followed by eating ice cream at the parlour near the innocent children’s playground. Last but definitely not the least, they will have a less than innocent session in Kei’s bed. The raven will make sure that nothing will go wrong with this date, unlike all his mishaps during the previous ones. If anyone tries to ruin it, they could do so over Tetsurou’s rotting but very hot dead body.

On the way out, they made a stop at a nice Chinese restaurant near the station. Afterward, it was about a 20 minute walk to the park. They could’ve taken the bus but Tetsurou insisted that he wanted to go sightseeing. Miyagi really is a great place to take a break from the bustling city of Tokyo. Since winter just ended, most trees were still pretty barren but it still looked nice along the sidewalk. The mountain behind the short buildings really gave Sendai that ‘countryside flair’. The best part of their little walk was the fact that he was holding Kei’s long slender hand. It gave him tingles whenever the omega’s thumb grazed the back of his hand. It gave him a warm feeling despite the cold.

Tetsurou didn’t want to let go. He had no plans to, either.

Arriving at the park, the couple stood in line for the boat ride on the lake. After both of them got situated in a nice wooden row boat, they saw that a bunch of other couples had the same idea. It made the lake quite crowded but Tetsurou wasn’t going to let that ruin their day. He rowed the boat to a secluded side on the lake covered by some tree branches where they pleasantly ate lunch.

When the empty containers were discarded to a trash bag under the seat because they weren’t assholes to Mother Nature, Tetsurou couldn’t keep his hands to himself as Kei was distracted telling him a story of how he ate pufferfish. Hands that were initially on the blonde’s shoulder started to move south. When no complaint was given, Tetsurou slowly cupped Kei’s left breast which earned a silent sigh from him. The supple skin underneath the thin layer of cloth gave a spike of arousal to his groin. Kei has by no means a feminine body but the fact that he was an omega did make him softer.

After Tetsurou got his fill of feeling up Kei’s pretty flat breasts, he went lower and cupped his flat stomach. To his surprise, the omega frantically slapped his hand away. The alpha felt fear well within him, hurting or making his omega uncomfortable is the worst thing he could do.

“Oh shit! I’m so-“ But before he could finish, Kei pulled him down by the collar of his white shirt and their lips met sloppily. Unlike the kiss at the station, this kiss was mostly tongue and hurried, as if they were losing time. The alpha indulged anyway. He could ask what’s wrong later.

Before he could ask what’s wrong, Kei insisted that they row back and head to the aquarium as their ticket was scheduled for the 2 o’clock day tour. When Tetsurou checked his watch, it was already 1:34 and if they didn’t get a move on, they’ll be late.

Taking the bus was the best choice for now and although the alpha would rather walk slowly and hold hands romantically, sharing his earphones and listening to his date playlist with his omega on the bus was great too.

They arrived a few minutes before two and thankfully got in time for the tour. They got in the line as the tour guide started briefing them of how the tour will work. Their hands unconsciously intertwined, a habit they got used to over the months.

The couple went around the aquarium, gazing in astonishment as they watched the marine life in the giant fish tanks that surrounded the whole room and even the ceilings in some exhibits. While viewing the endangered exhibit, a specific fish caught Kei’s eye.

“Kuroo-san, this fish reminds me of you.” Kei tugged Tetsurou’s sleeve to grab his attention to the fish he was pointing at. Tetsurou doesn’t know which part of the fish reminded him of the alpha.

“An angelfish, right?” The raven just scratched his cheek trying to see the resemblance between the two of them. The blonde tsked.

“It’s a hybrid cardinalfish. Did you even listen to the tour guide?”

“I don’t get it, what makes this thing look like me?”

“It’s antennae-like structure is sticking out everywhere just like your mane.”

“You’re so rude, Tsukki.”

“Well, you still love me despite all.”

“That I do, moonshine.” Tetsurou grabbed Kei’s hand while smiling warmly at him as they walked to the next exhibit. It was the dolphin exhibit and they arrived just in time for the dolphin show. Tetsurou kept on cheering like a child at the dolphins doing different tricks as Kei teased him of his childishness.

“ Now, we’re gonna pick a random number from your tickets and the person with that number will get a chance to take a picture with Bucky!” The trainer announced while gesturing at Bucky the Dolphin. Tetsurou squealed a bit in excitement at the idea of him getting chosen for a picture.

“The lucky person is…… Number 48352!”

Nobody came up first and everyone buzzed about in confusion. The alpha instantly looked at Kei with wide eyes. “Kei-chan, that’’s you!” The omega didn’t seem as excited as Tetsurou was, but the two went up in front to present Kei’s ticket. As he got positioned next to the dolphin, Tetsurou took out his phone and started snapping pictures. To everyone’s surprise, the dolphin even kissed Kei’s cheek and started to nuzzle him. Tetsurou took the photographs at the right time, getting a lot of shots of the kiss and the nuzzling and it was adorable. These are going to be framed, he thought.

After the tour at the aquarium, the couple started walking hand-in-hand to their next destination. The streets were emptying and the two talked about their day while basking in orange afternoon glow. Kei wasn’t one for PDA, so Tetsurou was pleasantly startled when Kei started nuzzling and scenting him. The scent of strawberries filled his nose, all the way up to his lungs. It left him breathless, mind hazy but also sharp as his instincts filled with a desire to touch the heavenly being beside him. The alpha also noticed that there was something faint underlying Kei’s scent but his mind was focused on something else.

Mate, the alpha within him screamed. Take this omega and make him yours, fill him with your pups.

As Tetsurou suppressed his desire, they just kept walking in comfortable silence. Kei was still nuzzling the alpha, but not as much anymore. Time went by quickly and they found themselves in the children’s park next to the ice cream parlour. Tetsurou ordered plain strawberry ice cream and a mocha one drizzled with chocolate syrup, the same order as their previous dates here. For some reason, Kei insisted that his ice cream be drizzled with chocolate syrup too. The raven was confused, the blonde never liked chocolate but he went back and asked for the chocolate syrup that his omega wants.

They sat on the swing set that was a tad too small while eating the ice cream. It was getting dark so there were only two children left on the park. They were playing on a sandbox, making a castle.

“Moonshine?”

“Yeah?”

“I wonder what our children would look like.”

The omega stiffened at the statement but got his composure back only a few seconds later. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, I see children playing and I just think about our future. Do you think we’d have many kids?”

He stiffened again. “Too many kids sound very troublesome. Maybe…” Kei hesitated. “2?”

Tetsurou smiled “Yeah, two kids sound great.”

“Will I even be a good mom?”

“No, you’ll be a great mom.”

“Are you sure?”

The sun was setting as Tetsurou faced his omega. “Tsukishima Kei, you are the most amazing person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and I would never be luckier. I’m pretty fucking sure you’ll be great.”

With their ice creams done, Tetsurou cupped Kei cheek and slowly leaned in. This kiss was very much different than the first ones. It was chaste but at the same time borderline sexual. Their tongues met but it wasn’t sloppy. It was a reassurance to Kei’s anxiety, a kiss that said ‘I’m here, I promise’.

It became much more sexual though, when Tetsurou couldn’t help himself and slipped his hand up the back of Kei’s top to feel his soft skin. The omega gasped into the kiss but didn’t ask him to stop. The kiss deepened and they were having a full-blown make-out session there.  
Remembering where they were, the alpha pulled away to find the two kids playing in the sand box were now staring at them, giggling. Tetsurou was well aware of the tent in his pants so he tried his best to actually look decent. Kei was breathless and his lips were swollen from the kiss. That didn’t help his erection at all so he pulled him up by the hand and seductively whispered into his ear.

“ _Let’s continue this in your room, Kei.”_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY, WHAT HAPPENED TO SUGA?!!? (Comment your guesses down below ;) )  
> There will be smexy scenes coming on next chapter so that's got me pumped. *starts playing careless whisper*


	5. Flamingos under the Meteor Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing porn and it just took toooooooooooo long. I didn't even know what I was doing but hopefully you guys will like it.

The warm hand on his waist, the strong musky oceanic scent he could smell from the other’s scent glands, the muscular tanned back that probably had the angry red marks of his nails, the tantalizing and  heavy smell of sex and sweat filling the humid room; Kei couldn’t put his finger on what was driving him insane the most.

 

 _It was probably the fact that he’s pregnant is what’s driving him insane_ , but Kei was too busy focusing on the _act_ , the _sensation._

“T-Tetsu!” The omega cried out at the fingers that curled inside him. He heard the alpha growl as he pulled his fingers out, immediately feeling the heat of his tongue replacing them. It shook him to his very core, how he sucked and licked and teased and _ate_ him all up. It’s been too long since it felt as intense as this. During moments like this, Kei didn’t mind letting a few moans slip. Without anything to hold on to, he instinctively grabbed the alpha’s head, pushing him deeper even though it was impossible. It was amazing, _but it wasn’t enough._

 

“God, you taste so delicious…” Tetsurou pulled away with a smirk, Kei’s slick dribbling down his chin. This made more slick embarrassingly slip out of the omega. “I didn’t think you could get wetter than that.” The alpha mumbled, eyes powerful and intense. “P-please,” he grabbed the alpha’s dick and stroked it, trying to get his attention. “More, I need it-“

 

Within moments, Kei was flipped on all fours to mount him. Tetsurou slid in at one quick thrust. A high-pitched whine broke through the room and Kei didn’t even realize he was making the sound because his mind was _just so hazy_. The only thing that has his attention is how _hot and thick_ the alpha was and how his hole stretched out pleasurably. “You can move…” The omega’s voice barely reached the ears of the alpha.

 

The alpha pulled back before pushing back in. “I love you.” He whispered as he bit his earlobe seductively. “Ahh!-“ A particular thrust had him screaming as the alpha bit down his shoulder. His hole was much more sensitive and swollen because of the pregnancy and every second felt as good as orgasming. Kei couldn’t even imagine what the _actual_ orgasm would feel like. There was just so much slick that there was an embarrassingly crude sound every time their bodies met. Tetsurou’s hands roamed, covering every inch of the omega’s skin until nothing was left. He ended up settling his right hand on his hip and the other pinching his nipple.

 

“It’s hot-“ The omega found himself moaning. “You’re so hot, _alpha_.” Something within Tetsurou snapped, the alpha growling again as he tightened his grip on Kei’s hips. More thrusts came, harder and much deeper than before. The loud smack of the alpha’s balls on the omega’s plump ass mixed with Kei’s shameless moans and squeals filled the room.

 

_He was so close._

“Knot me, alpha!” Kei screamed, taken over by his omega and Tetsurou can never say no to that. Grabbing the omega’s  torso, he knotted him and was cumming in waves. A choked sound came of Kei’s mouth, his knees giving out to the pleasure. Suddenly, Kei felt a searing pain and found his alpha biting his neck, just below the scent glands. He knew that his instinct told him to bite something so he let that risky act slide. In the tangle of limbs, the two collapsed on the bed in a sweaty and humid mess. They both just laid there in post-coital bliss, panting softly as the alpha stroked his hip lovingly.

 

“Kei?” Tetsurou whispered after some time.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Is there anything bothering you? Please tell me the truth.”

 

Actually, so many things are bothering Kei at the moment. The fact that he’s making Tetsurou worried because he still hasn’t gathered the courage to tell him that _he’s a fucking father_ is one. There’s also the fact that Kei is a crying mess for consecutive nights now because he keeps on having anxiety attacks at 3 am. It also doesn’t help that he pukes a lot and eats a lot and he can’t sleep and he’s scared and all his emotions are jumbled up.

 

But the thing bothering him the most weighed him down more and more as the days pass by. He’s a mother, but can he actually _be_ a mother?

 

The sex didn’t make him feel any better.

 

“I’m fine. I’m just stressed out lately.”

 

“Okay. I trust you, moonshine.” He couldn’t see Tetsurou face but he can feel his eyes staring at him, as if they were trying to decode him. “Just remember, I love you and I will do anything I can to care for you and make you happy. If you need anything, I’m here. Always.”

 

This warms the omega’s heart in a way that only an alpha could do. _Tetsurou would be such a great father._ He would protect the child with his all. If the child was an omega, he’d surely spoil them. If the child was an alpha, he’d be teaching them how to be strong enough to protect their loved ones. If the child was a beta, he’d bring confidence to them whenever they feel down. Whatever gender their child was, he’d teach them volleyball with so much enthusiasm.

 

And what could Kei do? He doesn’t even know how to carry a baby. The only he could do was give them his breastmilk.

 

Kei suddenly felt Tetsurou shifting his position, careful not to move the knot. The alpha’s strong arms wrapped around his body, cuddling and scenting him. He felt significantly calmed down. “I love you, Kei.”

 

Kei was scared. All of this, it scared him. Tetsurou loving him scared him. The pup in his tummy scared him. He’s scared of himself. He didn’t know what to do.

 

But if there was one thing Kei was good at, it was pretending being detached.

 

_“I love you too, Tetsu.”_

* * *

 

A silent ring was heard from the back of Tetsurou’s head. The haziness made it hard to distinguish what exactly was causing the sound but Tetsurou could care less, not when he has his precious omega in his arms-

 

Suddenly, the alpha felt the familiar coldness of water hitting his skin and jolting him from his sleepiness. This is not how he expected the morning after that wild night to go.

 

“Wake up, you behemoth! It’s nine am!” A raspy old voice ringed through his ears. It was his grandfather. “ Kids nowadays! So lazy, Doesn’t know the value of work, Doesn’t respect his elders, what else are they gonna do? Vandalise our houses?” His gramps Hachiro continued to mumble as he left the room, probably out to tend to his garden or read the newspaper, whatever he does to fancy himself. This makes Tetsurou’s mood go from blissful to foul. Nine am isn’t even _that_ late.

 

Last night after their love-making session and cuddling, Tetsurou had to leave before Kei’s parents come home otherwise they’d be in BIG trouble. He helped Kei clean up the room and applied scent purifiers so that the room wouldn’t be screaming ‘sex’. Then, at around 11 pm, they ate a quick dinner composed of tuna sandwiches before the omega kissed him goodbye. It all happened in a rush since his parents were arriving at 12 am, but they still managed to promise that they’ll eat breakfast together the next day since it was a Sunday. He crashed at his grandpa’s place that night since he lived near the area.

 

Tetsurou still wasn’t convinced that there wasn’t anything bothering Kei but he didn’t want to be pushy. No matter how intimate their relationship is, there are still some boundaries that he can’t cross. He respected Kei and he knew that the omega wasn’t a fragile flower that couldn’t deal with problems on his own.

 

 _Nine am? Wait, he was supposed to meet Kei at the diner nine am sharp!_ Tetsurou scrambled for the bathroom, washing his face and taming his wild bedhead (subsequently failing, _but he had no time for that!)._ He went for some jeans and a simple off-white shirt with the word ‘AESTHETIC’ stylized into it. It was a gift from Kei and he sure as hell would wear it for days straight if nobody forced him to change. He ran out of the room with his bag of clothes, phone, earphones, wallet and pack of cigs, gazing at his phone for a bit to check the time.

 

8:31. _It was motherfucking 8:31 am. The diner was a 5 minute walk. His grandfather betrayed him._

“Old man! How could you!?” Tetsurou ran out to the garden to find his grandfather both gardening and reading the newspaper at the same time, _how does he do that?_   Hachiro just smirked, the mischievous and scheming personality apparently runs in the Kuroo blood.

 

“Ya know, one thing that hasn’t changed from the time I was your age to you now is that lovestruck alphas still chase their omega reverently even if they run to the ends of the earth.” The older alpha looked up to the sky nostalgically. “Your grandma Jiro was the most beautiful omega in town. I met him when my pa told me to manage the Kuroo family vineyard in Katsunuma. He was picking grapes when I first saw him and I knew he was the omega I’ll grow old with.”

 

This has the younger alpha’s interest piqued. Tetsurou heard many stories of the adventures of his grandparents but he never actually heard of how they met. Grandma Jiro was the storyteller of the two, always speaking in detail with bright happy eyes even in his old age. But when he died last year, Hachiro was depressed. He knew Jiro was going to die so he stuck beside his omega for his remaining days, comforting him, scenting him, loving him with all his capacities until the old omega smiled and closed his eyes, taking his last breath as the alpha kissed his forehead one last time. Tetsurou wasn’t there at that moment but his dad told him all about it, the moment when you could physically feel his heart breaking along with their 62 year old bond. He never heard a story from his grandfather since then, at least until now.

 

“A shitton of alphas followed him around giving him baked goods, flowers and all that clichéd stuff. But you can buy those stuff in the store or pick them from the side of the street. Omegas, they want _real_ effort. So I took a slab of silver, carved a mold of a flower, melted the silver into the mold, mined for a turquoise stone, polished it and placed it on the middle to make the pendant of a necklace. I serenaded him too every night at 8 pm. I kept on courting him for 8 months until he finally said that sweet, sweet ‘yes’.” Hachiro was grinning widely until he frowned. “There was one problem though, my pa arranged a marriage for me with an alpha girl. You see, the Kuroo Bloodline at that time was one of the only remaining pureblood alpha bloodlines in the world. They didn’t want me pettily ruining it with omega blood but frankly I didn’t give a shit. He was only 15 while I was 18 when we eloped.”

 

Tetsurou found himself laughing, “15? That’s really young! You’d be arrested if you do that now!” The older alpha smirked at his grandson. “You poor boy, you think Japan actually takes omegas seriously?” In 1973, Japan made the Omega Protection Laws which disallowed alphas to mate with underage omegas. Parents also can’t make decisions on who an omega wants to mate with. However, Japan still has one of the highest rates in teenage pregnancy, arranged marriages and non-consensual mating even after more than 40 years. It’s really hard for the citizens to see omegas as equals and not just a tool for procreation. Even the majority of omegas think that they exist just to give birth to an alpha’s pups. He makes sure to constantly remind Kei that he’s more than just an omega even when the blond thinks he’s annoying.

 

“Well, we adventured the whole country. We climbed every mountain and visited every beach in Japan. We went to so many places across the country, there’s probably no place we haven’t been to. At that time, we felt like we were at the peak of our lives. We took a few part-time jobs just to make ends meet but we never really stayed at one place for two long. Every day, I felt like I was falling in love with him more and more.” Grandpa continued. “Finally when Jiro was 17, I found out he was pregnant with your uncle. We settled down then, occasionally travelling with the whole family. That was the real peak of our lives, to see our kids grow up together. When your dad was 5, my pa suddenly reached out to us. I haven’t seen him since I was 18 so it was a weird feeling seeing him all wrinkled and old. He said he was ready to accept Jiro and he apologized for his discrimination. When he found out he was a grandfather to six, he was the happiest I ever saw him. You’re young so you might not think of deep things too much but life is short, too fucking short but very much beautiful. You shouldn’t waste even a second wasting on petty things. Live the way you want to live.”

 

This made Tetsurou smile. Young people usually see the elders as annoying or useless but the alpha always saw them as people with insight and wisdom; people who were once young like him and has experienced much more.

“Oh it’s almost nine am, I’m serious this time.” Tetsurou checked his phone to see that it was indeed almost nine and he had to leave. “Bring your omega here next time. I’ll be the judge if he’s as amazing as you said he was.” He bid goodbye to his grandpa and happily walked to the diner. On the way, he lit up a cigarette. The alpha started smoking when he was 16. He and Bokuto were impressionable and curious teenagers so smoking was definitely on their bucket lists. After getting their hands on a pack (they stole), they clumsily tried one. Bokuto stopped smoking two weeks after starting but it’s been two years and Tetsurou can’t seem to stop. Kei isn’t really opposed to it except saying that ‘he was basically killing himself sofly’. He’s been trying to stop though. From stories that he heard from Kei and Akiteru, he learned that their dad is very protective of the omega, only wanting an alpha who is smart, sophisticated, morally-good, respectful; someone who can give Kei a great life. A smoker isn’t really someone you’d just give your son to.

 

He’ll prove to Mr. Tsukishima that he’s the alpha for Kei.

 

By the time he arrived, he dropped and stomped on the cigarette butt. He found Kei seated in a booth inside sipping on ginger tea. Tetsurou memorized Tsukishima Kei from his shoe size to his favourite moisturizer and he is pretty sure that ginger tea is something that he despised. _Maybe his preference changed,_ he needed to update his knowledge. Kei hasn’t noticed him yet so he approached him and kissed his forehead before sitting on the opposite side of the booth.

 

“Good Morning, moonshine!”

 

“You’re late.”Kei judgingly declared. It was only 9:03 am. This made Tetsurou grin widely. “Someone’s crankier than usual.” The omega just furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m not cranky, I’m just less inclined to put up with your shit today.” _Oh god._ “Tsukishima Kei, you are so fucking adorable.” The omega just rolled his eyes as a waitress approached them to take their orders.

 

The omega ended up ordering two jumbo bacon burgers, waffle fries and a strawberry milkshake which was probably not good for the morning but Kei is too thin for his height and it makes Tetsurou glad that he was eating more.

 

They ate in peace and although the omega was still pretty moody like he usually was during mornings, they still pleasantly talked about dinosaurs and prehistoric species. History wasn’t Tetsurou’s forte but he still enjoys learning new things from Kei

 

After their breakfast, the two of them walked to the station hand in hand. Tetsurou’s ticket was for 10 am since he still had to go home to finish up some requirements for school. He was finally graduating so he had to finalize many things.

 

They arrived at the station with an allowance of a few minutes. Tetsurou leaned up to his taller omega and gave him a passionate kiss, continuing until the train arrived. They were already at the point in their relationship where you don’t need words to speak anymore. They separated and hugged and scented one more before Tetsurou left with an ‘I’ll call you later.’

 

Dating Kei made him realize how hard long distance relationships were and why they always fall apart too fast. But he loved Kei so much, too much and he’ll do anything to make it work. He wanted to make a bright future for the both of them. To reach the 'peak of their lives' as grandpa would phrase and get children of their own.

 

Kei is his other half, after all.

 

* * *

 

Wakatoshi was fidgeting with his phone a lot lately. He never used his phone that much unless he was contacting his mother or taking pictures of random cute animals he sees during his hikes. It was different now that he always texted Oikawa and Tsukishima. Oikawa was always very competitive and now that he had his number, Wakatoshi participated in the brunette’s friendly jests all the time.  Tsukishima, _well_ , it was hard to explain. Oikawa’s texts feel very much different from Tsukishima’s. With Tsukishima, he felt really nice, like when his mother feeds him porridge during rainy days. Even when the omega speaks detachedly, he feels some sort of tingling warmth deep within. The alpha ruled it off as being excited for gaining a new friend. He does greatly enjoy Tsukishima’s company.

“Wakatoshi-kun! You’ve been busy lately!”

 

“Hm?” The alpha looked up from his phone briefly to look at Tendou before going back to typing. “Not really…”

 

The whole team was practicing at a public gym since it was a Sunday. They’ve been at it since 6 am in the morning and now it was nearing lunch time.

 

“You just totally proved my point!” The redhead replied in his usual sing song voice. He seemed to have moved on from that fact, starting a new topic immediately. “But haven’t you heard? There’s this cool new research in America about Soul Pairs!” The alpha just nodded. His conversations with the omega is usually 99% Tendou talking and 1% Wakatoshi replying with short sentences and nods. “Apparently, Soul Pairs are real! In theory, that is. And they are figuring out a way to scientifically determine who your soul pair is!”

 

“That sounds nice….”

 

‘Isn’t that good for you? You have a crush on that Tsukishima kid, right? You can get tested if he’s your soul pair and if he is, then you’re bound to be together.”

 

Wakatoshi just blinked. “I don’t have a crush on him. He already has an alpha.”

 

Tendou laughed hysterically. Wakatoshi didn’t know what was so funny. “Are you even a real pack leader? You just backed off from getting with an omega just because another alpha’s dating him. He isn’t even mated or pregnant! Your ancestors would be very disappointed in you!”

 

Tsukishima _is_ pregnant, though. It would be plain rude to both him and Kuroo Tetsurou if Wakatoshi tried ‘getting on’ with the omega.

 

“I mean, even mated couples break up nowadays, even more so for unmated couples. You should at least try. Besides,” The redhead wiggled his eyebrows. “I ship you two.”

“No.”

 

“Fine, I’ll just find out who’s my soul pair. I hope it’s Tsutomu, he’s cute.”

 

“What about me, senpai?” The first year alpha approached the two when he heard his name. Tendou beamed at him. “I just wanted to compliment your plays today! They’re just as good as your fringe!”

 

Tsutomu lit up and bowed down. “Thank you very much, senpai! You were great today too!” He loudly and respectfully said before running back to the others who were still practicing.

 

“Oh my, slick just leaked out of my asshole.” Tendou moaned a little.

 

“I didn’t need to know that.”

 

“Goshiki Tsutomu is the hottest piece of ass I have ever seen. I want to give birth to his pups.”

 

Tendou is never shy when he’s expressing his crush on the younger alpha. It seems everyone but him is aware of it.

 

“Sometimes at night, I just imagine him touching my-“

 

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Shirabu, who was quietly browsing through social media behind them, suddenly spoke up. Tendou laughed hysterically again while Wakatoshi once again had no idea what was so funny. “Aww! Kenjirou-kun, you’re no fun!”

 

“You know what else is no fun? Dealing with your bullshit.”

 

Tendou straightened up and gave Shirabu the fakest smile he could muster. Wakatoshi could feel the tension rising it would break the strongest wire out there. Omegas fighting are worse than alphas fighting.

 

“Kenjirou-kun, if you stop being a bitch, maybe alphas would actually like you.”

 

“Oh? And what did you accomplish to make alphas like _you_?”

 

“You little-!”

 

 _This is getting ugly_ , Wakatoshi stood between the two of them putting a calming hand on both their shoulders to stop any further fighting. As the pack leader, he knew what made the two more aggressive than usual. The two omegas were approaching their heats. Goshiki and the others also caught on the fight that was happening so they went to help the alpha trying to stop two aggressive omegas from stabbing each other.

 

“Calm down, you two.” Leon spoke up slowly, not wanting to aggravate the two more.

 

Wakatoshi’s phone started ringing and the gym echoed with the chorus of Dancing Queen. Tendou laughed hysterically again at his antics and everyone else except Shirabu joined in. Wakatoshi cannot, _for the love of god_ , change his ringtone after the redhead changed it. The alpha walked a few meters away from the team to take the call and was overwhelmed with the familiar detached honeydew voice.

 

“Ushiwaka, please go to the omega center right now if possible.” The tone was calm but the alpha could feel that Kei was panicked. He’s sure that this wasn’t a normal check-up since his next one is for when he’s six weeks along and it wasn’t until next week. He couldn’t help but feel the sense of urgency of it all.

 

“What happened?”

 

“There’s b-blood coming out of me, I… The baby….” The omega was slowly breaking down on the other line. “I don’t know what to do.”

 

Wakatoshi didn’t need complete sentences to understand what was happening. Blood. Baby. Omega Center.

 

“I’ll be there in 5.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHH, WHAT HAPPENED TO KEI?! I CERTAINLY DON'T KNOW! (Spoilers: I do know) #Comment down below on what you think happened.
> 
> Honestly, I see Shirabu and Kei getting along quite well since they're both snarky and sarcastic so I'll try to add an interaction of the two of them in future chapters. Tendou x Goshiki is a ship I had ever since season 3 and I know it's kinda unpopular but the interactions are ADORABLE!
> 
> I also wanted to show the contrast of Kei and Tetsurou's families; Kei's being traditional and close-minded while Tetsurou's being accepting and supportive. It'll develop more as the chapters unfold. Kei is also binge eating cuz he's preggers and it's now added on my reasons to live.
> 
> Next chapter, we'll have the scene at the omega center with Kei and Wakatoshi, a sleepover, Oikawa's ultrasound, someone getting bullied (who could it be?) and Tetsu getting teased of the pregnancy. I already wrote a fourth of it and it's hella LONG!


	6. Rotting Gummy Bears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYYYYYY, I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD AKA A WRITER'S BLOCK. This chapter was quite some work but I managed to push through. So now, after one month, I present to thee, comedy, cries, angst, mac and cheese, dicks, truth or dare, peaches/apples, angery omegas, bullied cinnamon roll, and Riverdale! (Light spoilers of episode one and two) Hope you enjoy!

Kei remembered going to the bathroom after he said goodbye to Tetsurou. He remembered his hole feeling sore and only ruled it off as a pregnancy syndrome. He remembered going in a stall and pulling down his pants and seeing bright red on his grey underwear. He remembered calling the first name he saw on his contacts, “Big Emo Chicken”. He remembered trying to act calm as he told Ushiwaka to meet him in the Sendai Omega Center. He remembered breaking down and crying in the stall, his head chanting “What did you do” and “It’s all your fault” and “The baby didn’t deserve you” again and again. What he didn’t remember is how he arrived at the Omega Center  or when the nurses started gathering around him. He also didn’t remember when Ushiwaka came to the center, although he did remember his eyes widening in surprise when he saw the patch of blood on the omega’s jeans. Kei felt disoriented, all the events muddled in his head.

 

“Tsukishima-san,” was the statement that got Kei rooted back to the world again. It was uttered by none other than his obstetrician, Dr. Fuyuko. “Please get on the bed. We’ll check the condition of your baby.” The mention of the baby got Kei’s hands shaking, he felt like he was going to have another panic attack. _He could never be a mother,_ the omega knew that but he still acted like he could; like everything was going to be alright. It wouldn’t and now he destroyed a life.

 

“Hey,” Ushijima grabbed his shoulder comfortingly when Kei was unmoving. He didn’t realize that he followed him to the ultrasound room. “The baby’s going to be fine. I’m sure of it.” _No, there’s blood. The pup is gone. How could he say that?_ “Um, the thing is,” The alpha rubbed his nape, a thing Kei noticed that he does whenever he feels hesitant. “I could still smell the baby on you, if that makes sense?”

 

“I’m wearing scent patches that cover up any smell of pregnancy so no, that doesn’t any sense.” Kei stood up in the end, though, feeling calmer with an alpha on his side. He laid down the ultrasound bed and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths as he blocked out the voice of the beta woman as she was explaining some technicalities about his uterus or something.

 

He didn’t hear it when it was said as he was lost in his own thoughts, but seeing Ushiwaka’s face light up next to him after hearing Dr. Fuyuko’s words told Kei that the outcome was somehow different from what he initially expected. “Baby Tsukishima is alive and well!” The doctor, who was quite young now that Kei thought about it, gave a toothy smile. “In fact, as you can see here, the heart is finally beating!”

 

The omega found himself staring at the ultrasound screen, seeing a little vibrating dot on the middle. He couldn’t believe it was his baby, that in 9 months the same baby would come out and see the world. Even the fact that this was all happening inside him frazzled him.

 

 _It was his pup_.

 

“Wait. So I didn’t kill the baby?” Kei just asked, dumbfounded.

 

“You didn’t, Tsukishima-san.” Dr. Fuyuko and Ushiwaka said simultaneously.

 

The blonde suddenly felt a burst of relief and annoyance bubbling up from deep within his gut. “Then what the hell was that supposed to be!? I thought I was going to have a heart attack!”

 

_Kei didn’t know he could be so much concerned for something like this, but the pregnancy keeps the surprises coming._

“Well, what happened here is a common pregnancy phenomenon called spotting. It’s much more common to male omegas than to any other class or gender.” The beta woman took out a picture of the anatomy of a male omega’s reproductive system. This situation must be very awkward for Ushijima, since he was in no way related to the child, but he still seemed to concentrate on what she was saying.

 

“The bleeding came from here, your mid reproductive tract.” Dr. Fuyuko pointed at the picture. “This is very common during this stage of the pregnancy. The reasons on why spotting occurs varies between person to person. Now may I ask, did you have penetrative intercourse and quite possibly knotting in the past fifteen hours at most?”

 

“I did.” Kei found himself avoiding eye contact with the alpha who was staring right at him. You don’t just openly admit that you had mind blowing sex roughly three weeks after knowing you’re pregnant and not feel awkwardly weird about it.

 

“I see,” Dr. Fuyuko scratched her chin. “Well, the anal area _is_ expected to be swollen for the rest of the pregnancy so it is very sensitive. You two can still have intercourse but I suggest that your alpha here doesn’t knot you as it may cause bleeding or other complications. They do say that omegas enjoy sex the most when they’re pregnant.” She winked at Ushiwaka.

 

 _You two? Your alpha here?_ Kei just groaned in annoyance _. Great, now everyone thinks that Ushijima Wakatoshi knocked him up._

“Oh no, I’m not his alpha nor the father of the baby. I’m just a friend.” The alpha immediately spoke up after hearing the misunderstanding. The doctor didn’t seem convinced but she continued on giving advice on the different symptoms Kei might be experiencing in the following weeks. The topic seemed to spiral out of control because ten minutes later, she started talking about the best sex positions for pregnanat omegas.

 

_Ugh. Just ugh._

* * *

 

“That was the most awkward hour of my life.” Ushiwaka spoke up as they left the doctor’s clinic.

 

“Tch, tell me about it.” Kei glared at nothing in particular while clutching the ‘Pregnancy for First-Time Mommies: Male Omegas Edition’ book that Dr. Fuyuko pushed into his arms before leaving.  He feels an unpleasant tension from that miscarriage scare, like literally anything could trigger it again and that freaked him out.

 

A loud screeching noise akin to a Parasaurolophus followed by wails that are as loud as the Brachiosaurus suddenly reverberated through the halls of the Omega Center. Kei just looked at Ushiwaka beside him disapprovingly and the alpha just shrugged. He could already feel the headache coming in.

 

“Tsukki!!!!!”

 

“Tsukishima!!!!”

 

“Kei-chan!!!!!” Three annoyingly loud people came barrelling towards Kei which he promptly dodged. He didn’t want to deal with Yamaguchi, Suga and Oikawa right now after such a stressful day.

 

“What the hell happened? We came here as fast as we can!  How is the baby? Is it dead? Oh my gosh, the baby daddy doesn’t even know! I’m sorry for your loss! I can’t believe you made a meme reference! AHHHH, WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!!” The three began to speak simultaneously that he didn’t know who was saying what.

 

“Would you all calm down for a second,” Kei groaned. “First of all, the baby’s fine. It was just some normal pregnancy bleeding that occurred because of……… a few factors that I won’t mention.”

 

“Wait. It’s because of sex, isn’t it?” Yamaguchi chimed in.

 

“I will not approve nor disprove that statement.”

 

“It is because sex.” Ushiwaka spoke up. Kei found himself smacking the alpha’s arm because his ignorance of social norms is _too much._

“Who would’ve thought that Kei-chan gets down and dirty even when he has a pup in him!” Oikawa said in that annoying sing-song voice that makes Kei want to rip his vocal chords out.

 

“Okay, moving on. Suga-san, I would appreciate it if you stop making loss references. It’s a dead meme. No one does that kind of disgrace anymore.” Suga just grinned innocently, acting like he wasn’t the one who said ‘I’m sorry for your loss’ just earlier.

 

“Third of all, someone feed me a fucking strawberry shortcake because I swear to god- I will castrate someone if you don’t satisfy my hell spawn with its cravings.” Kei found himself glaring daggers at Ushiwaka, not for any reason except _his tall ass annoyed him_. “And that person would be you _, Ushijima Wakatoshi_.”

 

The alpha audibly gulped.

 

A 20-minute drive later, the five found themselves at a popular cake shop. Kei was clearly ten times more irritated than when they were at the Omega Center but when he saw the heavenly slice of strawberry shortcake, he melted immediately. After the group seated themselves and ordered some cakes, they chatted pleasantly while munching.

 

Oikawa started whining at Suga about his hair because when does he actually not whine? Yamuguchi and him just watched the two older omegas closely as they spoke. Kei noticed they were sparkling, just like the stereotypical omegas in the movies. Kei never really saw himself as ‘sparkly’ and he figured nobody else did either. He was just that scowling lanky omega in the background, like an uninterestingly convenient prop in a movie. But that was before Tetsurou came into his life. The alpha gazed at him like he was a lone star in a dark night. It unnerved him, especially when the raven was still courting him but he slowly got used to it as they dated.

 

Besides, it’s nice to be appreciated like that.

 

“So Tsukki,” Yamaguchi spoke up as the other two omegas got more invested in their conversation, even asking Ushiwaka for some insight about their hair. “How’s life being knocked up?” Yamaguchi grinned at the obvious discomfort Kei felt as he heard the question.

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“That’s pretty self-explanatory.” The freckled boy laughed at his best friend disgusted face. “Give me the details.”

 

“Well,” Kei tried to think of a way to shorten the long list of discomforts and stressful nights he experienced with his baby but it was extremely hard considering all the salt in his bloodstream. Although he didn’t feel as irritated on the baby as he thought he would be. He was handling it quite well if he did say so himself. “ Tiring. Stressful. Uncomfortable. It’s the overall package of what I’m not used to in life, but I like a challenge now and then.” Their little bubble was burst when they suddenly heard Oikawa getting angry at Ushiwaka while Suga silently mocked the two beside them.

 

“What do you mean my hair smells like apples?! IT’S. FUCKING. PEACHES. Iwa-chan’s favourite!”

 

“I didn’t see Iwaizumi as the type who likes peaches.”

 

“Oh, you little bitch! You’re gonna get it-“ The alpha just sat there, silently enduring the loud hollering voice of the omega and the suspicious and judging looks he got from the other customers. _Typical pregnant omegas._

 

 _Wait, I’m a pregnant omega._ It would take some more time until Kei got used to the idea of it.

 

“Um, Tsukishima,” Suga spoke up as the little argument Oikawa and Ushijima had has died down. “Are you sure you’re not going to tell Kuroo about-“ the  silverette started making little hand gestures mimicking a swollen stomach.

 

Kei knew that at some point he had to deal with Tetsurou finding out. And the more time he consumes not telling him, the more anger and hurt he’ll face when he does _tell_ him. In fact, he might’ve already have a faint idea of what’s going on with the omega acting strange during their date, but he’s the type of alpha who never gets pushy. (At least as far as Kei know.) Tetsurou is a very considerate and caring alpha and although he’ll feel hurt from Kei keeping it from him, he’ll still forgive him and take care of the pup.

 

But there’s where the problems start to rise. First of all, Tetsurou’s going to a university. Kei already asked him which university he’s going to enter, but he kept saying it was a surprise. Either way, all the prestigious universities he passed in are fabulously far and a college freshman would have a hard time balancing his studies, sports and social life as well as having to take care of a baby and an omega. He didn’t want to deprive the alpha of his university life.

 

And maybe he just didn’t want to tell him.

 

It might sound ridiculous since the couple is already this far into their relationship, but Kei is afraid of the alpha’s rejection. This was all technically his fault and if Tetsurou wants to leave, the omega wouldn’t stop him. He’ll surely be heartbroken but time stops for no one. He’ll have to get on his feet and keep on moving on with his life, perhaps with a little one by his side if things go well.

 

But the omega in him wouldn’t allow that. He had already fallen too deep for the bedhead. The universe just seemed to align and click in place when he met him and he wasn’t ready to back to the time when he was in the dark, cold and alone. It was a stupid reason but he held on to it.

 

“Someday, I will. Just not now.” Kei replied without the usual bite in his words. “I still have to sort things out in my head. I do want him to be part of the pup’s life. I just need more time to think.”

 

“We’ll be here to support you always” Suga grinned widely, giving off his calming motherly scent. “Me, Yamaguchi and the whole team.”

 

“Yep!” Yamaguchi enthusiastically replied.

 

“Oh!” Oikawa suddenly butted in, seemingly listening all this time. “And if Kuroo doesn’t want to take responsibility for the pup _he_ made, just call me up and Iwa-chan and the Aoba Johsai guys would gladly beat him up for you.”

 

‘Daichi and the other crows would join in too.” There was an evil glint in Suga’s eyes that quite frankly scared Kei.

 

“I’d join in too.” Ushiwaka, who was silent for a while now spoke up. “He’d be the worst asshole ever to hurt you after you trusted and loved him. You’re an amazing person and you wouldn’t deserve that.”

 

Okay, so maybe that statement was a bit too passionate for an alpha to say to a taken pregnant omega, but Kei would let that slide.

 

“I appreciate the sentiment of you guys basically making a pact to assault my boyfriend. I really do.” The pregnant omega replied in his usual snarky and sarcastic tone.

 

Kei really did appreciate it though.

* * *

 

Tooru never fidgets.

 

He was a man of great confidence and charm, always walking with his head held high. With his great talents and skills in volleyball, academics and much more, there’s no wonder why so many people, alphas, betas and omegas alike, flock around him like a bunch of sheep following a Shepard. He constantly receives love letters from both alphas and omegas, and even betas sometimes. He was the Mr. Popular of his school, always put on a high pedestal like an unreachable king.

 

And he never, ever fidgets.

 

So when he fidgeted while waiting for his turn in the ultrasound room, his mate immediately noticed something was wrong.

 

“You okay?” Hajime looked up from the pregnancy pamphlet he was reading to face Tooru sitting next to him.

 

“I feel incredibly horny, Iwa-chan. Wanna have a quickie in the bathroom?” The omega winked seductively. He already mastered the art of hiding his real emotions through seduction.

 

“I’m serious, dumbass.” He couldn’t use it on Iwa-chan though. The alpha knew everything about him, hidden emotions and all.

 

“I’m scared,” Tooru admitted, voice cracking a bit. “I’m already ten weeks in but I still feel like at some point it’s going to happen again.” The omega cupped his bloated and swollen stomach with shaking hands. There was already a little bulge indicating their growing pup. “I’m sorry, Iwa-chan. I keep on losing them and you don’t deserve that-“

 

“Tooru, what was the name of our first child again?” Iwa said in his confident alpha voice as he placed a hand on his thigh, it was a welcome presence.

 

“H-Her name was Chizuru. We agreed that she would be a fierce and beautiful girl. You would’ve spoiled her rotten. She’s also strong and independent and we would’ve been so proud of her.” He couldn’t help but reminisce the times when they would happily imagine what their child would be like. That was before they lost her. Tooru felt droplets of tears welling up on his eyes. _No, he won’t cry, not here._ Hajime smiled softly. “And what was the name of our second child?”

 

“He was Reo, calm and collected. He would be the voice of reason between the two of them. He would’ve looked at the world with a gentle curiosity that melted us with its cuteness. He loved his sister so much and he did all he can to protect her.” The tears fell freely on Tooru’s cheeks. He just couldn’t control himself. “ We- We loved them so much.”

 

“We did.” Hajime wiped away the tears, stroking his cheeks gently. “What did we promise them again?”

 

“T-that we’d make sure their third sibling would live long enough to see the world and that we’d take care of them and love them to the fullest of our abilities.” Tooru hesitated a bit, remembering that the promise didn’t end there. “And that m-mommy would stop hating himself for everything that happened while d-daddy would support mommy with all his might.”

 

“That’s right, and I fully intend to keep my promise.” Hajime leaned in to kiss his cheek lovingly. “Do you?”

 

“I d-do.”

 

“I love you, Tooru. No matter what happens, I won’t ever leave you.” The two of them just silently hugged for the rest of the time. Hajime released his calming and protective musk that smelled much like dark chocolate and wooden incense while he caressed the stomach filled with his pup. Tooru’s worries melted away, filling him with a newfound determination.

 

“I love you too.”

 

When his name was called, Tooru separated from the hug and stood up, taking Iwa-chan’s hand. Giving a genuine smile, the omega kissed his alpha’s cheek and muttered a silent thanks before the they walked to the ultrasound room.

 

“Good Morning Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san!” Their bright and sunny beta obstetrician, Dr. Kirino waved at the mates as they entered. “How’s the morning sickness?”

 

“It’s still pretty bad but it could’ve been worse.” Oikawa groaned at the memory of him puking at least twice a day during his second pregnancy. Dr. Kirino checked her documents on the omega. “Well, you are ten weeks along so you’re nearing the second trimester. The baby is about the size of a strawberry right now!” Tooru smiled at the idea of his little strawberry baby. He’ll make sure they won’t lose this one.

 

“Okie dokie! Please go change and get on the bed so we can finally see baby Iwaizumi!” Dr. Kirino prepared the machine while the omega got comfortable on the bed. Both Tooru and Hajime looked intently at the dark screen as the beta woman applied cold gel on the omega’s bulging stomach. As she pressed the transducer against his skin, her eyes widen in surprise which caused the two of them to feel a spike of worry.

 

“Is there anything wrong, doctor?” The alpha’s brows furrowed in concern. Dr. Kirino gave a hearty smile. “No. In fact, there’s good news! Get ready for triple the love because you’re expecting triplets!”

 

“W-what?!” The two chorused in unison.

 

“Now that I think about it, your stomach is huge for 10 weeks!” Hajime gestured at his swollen stomach. “Iwa-chan, rude!” Tooru puffed his cheeks in annoyance. “I thought I was just bloated!” This was all too surprising for them. They were quite young for starting a family but the doctor _did_ advise them that the older the omega becomes, the harder it’ll be for him to give birth. _Still though, if he can’t handle one baby, how can he handle three?_

 

“B-but wouldn’t there be complications?!” Tooru screeches. “The doctors said my uterus is permanently damaged!”

 

“Omegas naturally heal themselves whenever their body faces risks in carrying their pups.” Dr. Kirino smiled fondly at the omega. “Plus I and the other doctors researched about it, finding the right method on how to handle your situation. It broke our heart to see you lose two important people in your life, Oikawa-san. You didn’t deserve that. I promise, we’ll do our best to assure you that your babies will get the chance to come out to this world and live a life with you two.”

 

Tooru was speechless. His heart was once again overwhelmed with emotion, though this time it was gratitude, love and hopefulness that filled him. Silent yet warm tears fell down from his face.

 

“Thank you so much, Doctor.” Hajime was tearing up too. The omega wasn’t the only one to have suffered through this. He remembered seeing his alpha breaking down outside of their school gym when he thought he wasn’t there, weeping the name of their lost pup. _Iwa-chan deserves to see his children._

Tooru _will_ give Iwa-chan his children if it’s the last thing he’ll do.

 

“It’s no problem,” The beta finishes up the ultrasound and turned off the machine. “Make sure you take care of each other. Oh, and drink a lot of milk! That’ll be good for the babies!”

 

After listening to some advice from the doctor, the mates left the clinic feeling happy and determined, celebrating the fact that they’re welcoming not one but three new members of their family. There was a little hop in Tooru’s walking, a mannerism of his when he’s excited for something.

 

“We can do this.” Tooru muttered.

 

“Yes, we can.” Hajime replied. “We’ll do everything that it takes.” He leaned in to scent his omega, burying his face on his neck. Tooru always had a ticklish side right by his scent glands so he couldn’t help giggling a bit.

 

“Hm? Your hair smells like peaches.” Hajime leaned closer to the curly hair above his nape and the brunette felt him take a whiff. “New shampoo?”

 

“Yep! Like it?”

 

“I do, of course.” The alpha kissed the delicate curly hair and it sent shivers down Tooru’s spine. “But I like your real scent better, the smell of peaches and apples. It brings me a warm and nice feeling, y’know? It fills me with love.”

 

“You’re such a sap, Iwa-chan.” The two walked silently and lovingly down the street until Tooru remembered something important.

 

“Oh!” The omega suddenly exclaimed. “There’s a sleepover at Suga’s place later with me and the other omegas. I totally forgot about it!” The alpha beside him suddenly stiffened.

 

“I-Is his alpha going to be there?” The brunette burst out laughing.

 

“Nope, he’s out with the other Karasuno alphas. Are you jealous?”

 

“I’m just concerned for you well-being, Tooru. You’re preg-“

 

“Ooh, Iwa-chan is jelly! Well, I totally see where you’re coming from though. Have you seen his thighs? Daichi is fucking hot-“

 

“I can’t believe I’m holding back on smacking you, Shittykawa.”

 

* * *

 

“Seriously, Tsukishima, this show is so mysterious that it’ll boggle your head once it starts revealing stuff.” Suga shook the blonde’s shoulder as he watched the ongoing episode uninterestedly.

 

“I don’t know, it seems like a normal clichéd mystery to me.” Yamaguchi chimed in from beside Tsukishima. “Even the town’s name, Riverdale sounds pretty cliché.”

                              

“That’s ‘cause you haven’t watched through the whole thing, Tada-chan!” Oikawa grumbled as he stuffed his mouth with store-bought mac and cheese. “We’re only on episode two!”

 

When everyone arrived for the sleepover, Suga immediately invited everyone to watch his favorite Netflix series, Riverdale. Tsukishima commented that he’d rather watch a horror movie (Yamaguchi agreed with him, which is no surprise.) but gave in once Oikawa, who also has Riverdale as his favorite, forced him down on the couch as the ashen prepared the first episode on the TV.

 

This was Suga’s first sleep-over, so he’s very excited.

 

“I would honestly let Jughead fuck me.” Suga found himself saying as he drooled on the mysterious loner.

 

“Same, Suga-chan!” Oikawa grinned and high-fived Suga. This was another thing that they found themselves agreeing on.

 

“Yeah, because everyone loves the stereotypical dark handsome bullied loner who ends up becoming a hero for the town because he likes solving mysteries.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes sarcastically, while he devoured a tub of strawberry ice cream.

 

“Hmph! I bet you can’t even guess who got arrested first.” Suga challenged the younger boy. He just raised his eyebrow, clearly not intimidated.

 

“It’s that redhead bitch, Clara, isn’t it?”

 

“Her name is Cheryl, Tsukki, not Clara.” Yamaguchi corrected.

 

“How did you know!?” Oikawa gasped, still stuffing his mouth with mac and cheese.

 

“Simple. They usually first arrest the least expected person, like a relative or a lover of the murdered. It’s probably a set-up of an enemy of the murdered or quite possibly a distraction from something happening behind the scenes. Like I said, a cliché.” The bespectacled boy grinned snarkily.

 

“You’re a little piece of shit, aren’t you?” Suga and Oikawa chorused before high-fiving each other again. _They think so similarly it’s probably destiny._

 

The second episode finished with the first arrest, and the omegas decided they should play some classic spin the bottle before continuing to the third.

 

“Oikawa-san, truth or-“ The freckled boy started before being interrupted by the brunette himself. “Truth!”

 

“Okay,” Yamaguchi hesitated bashfully. He was probably going to ask an embarrassing question but his conscience is probably telling him not to. “How long is Iwaizumi-senpai’s junior?”

 

“Oh-la-la! I didn’t know you had it in you, Freckles!” Oikawa did his signature seductive wink that had a lot of alphas kneeling to his feet. “You haven’t been fantasizing about my alpha’s hot body, have you?”

 

“U-uh, no! I-I-“

 

“I was just joking, Tada-chan!” Oikawa, along with Suga laughed. “You’re allowed to appreciate, just not to touch. And about his dick, he’s roughly 9 inches.”

 

Yamaguchi and Suga choked on the popcorn they were munching while Tsukishima mumbled something Suga couldn’t hear. “How can you take nine inches?”

 

“It feels great! It’s like you’re being shaken to the core.” Oikawa had a proud shine in his eyes. “Right, Kei-chan?”

 

“Hm? How should I know?”

 

“You literally just mumbled ‘Tetsu’s the same, if not longer.’ So you should know.”

 

“It’s….. amazing.” The blonde blushed.

 

“Daichi’s quite shorter, but he makes up with the thickness.” Suga also proudly shared about his alpha.

 

“I’m so jealous! You all have alphas and I’m here, single and alone.” The freckled boy pouted.

 

“Don’t worry, Tada-chan! You’ll find a mate someday!” The brunette pat his back.

 

“Hopefully.”

 

Oikawa then grabbed the bottle and spinned it, the tip pointing to the bespectacled boy. “Kei-chan, what are Tetsu-kun’s kinks?” Tsukishima just sighed in annoyance. “I haven’t even chosen truth or dare yet.”

 

“Just answer it!” Yamaguchi hissed.

 

“Petplay. He also likes to fist and spank me.”

 

“Damn!” Suga shook his head in disbelief.

 

“I mean, Kuroo does seem like a petplay person,” Yamguchi scratched his chin, indicating that he was deep in thought. “But fisting and spanking? He doesn’t seem to be the aggressive type though.”

 

“And Kei-chan was just a young innocent fifteen year old when he experienced all this.” Oikawa added.

 

“LMAO, Kuroo’s a pedophile!” Suga burst out laughing.

 

“Oh god,” Kei groaned. “Can’t we just move on and go.” The blonde grabbed the bottle begrudgingly before spinning it, the tip pointing at the ashen.

 

“Suga-san, truth or dare?” Tsukishima said as the tip of the bottle pointed at the ashen.

 

“Truth!” Suga replied. _They usually ask funny or sexual questions so this would be a breeze!_

“Is it true that you were pregnant during the _incident_?”

 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi scolded. “I’m sorry, Suga-san, you don’t have to answer that-“

 

“No, it’s fine” Suga forced a smile. “To answer your question, yes, _I was_.”

_Was. Past tense._

“I see. That’s all.” The blonde ignored the awkward and tense air as he handed the bottle to Suga. The night continued happily as the omegas played games and continued watching Riverdale. The ashen tried his best to keep up with the others but he couldn’t help feeling a piercing pain in his chest and an empty feeling in his stomach.

 

_That’s right, after that day, Sugawara Koushi was never the same._

 

* * *

 

The hallways were silent as the orange light filtered through the window. The smell of wet earth and the whispers of cicadas filled Kei’s senses. His steps echoed lonesomely, so the omega assumed he was the last person on the floor. His biology teacher held him back to help with checking some test papers so he told Tadashi to go without him.

 

Kei always liked being alone. But now was not one of those times. During times like this, he is left in deep thought and doubt regarding his future now that there was a life growing inside him. It made him think about his parents and how he himself was still a kid that relied on them. It was overwhelming how he had to let go of his life as a kid to raise his own kid.

 

He also thought of Suga and what he said during the previous night. _He was pregnant. But that was in the past._ He remembered the face he made when he desperately tried to enjoy their childish gimmicks, desperately trying to hold on to what made him a kid. But it was already long gone.

 

The same could be said for Kei.

 

Maybe he should just abort the baby. In fact, it wasn’t too late. He felt something for the pup, but it’s more concern than love. If he did get rid of the baby, he can continue being the ideal omega for Tetsurou and he wouldn’t have to know.

 

Or maybe he could cut off his ties with everyone he knows, break up with Tetsurou, drop out of school and start a new life with the baby. That could work too. He could resort to that when his parents and Tetsurou decide that he’s a useless bitch now that he’s pregnant.

 

 _Did Kei really change?_ Because that’s such an old Kei thing to say.

 

He shouldn’t even be contemplating such things at 16 years old.

 

 

A sudden rustling snapped him out of his thoughts. The blonde was in front of class 1-1. The door was slightly open so he couldn’t help but peer inside. The tufts of orange hair were the first thing he noticed. The dirty graffiti he was scrubbing off his desk was the second and the crumpled up notebooks by his feet were the third.

 

The last thing he noticed were the tears dripping from the ginger’s face. _Oh_ , Kei could put two and two together.

 

“Hinata?”

 

The shorter boy jumped in surprise when he heard the voice addressing. “Tsukishima,” Hinata quickly wiped away the tears and gave the taller boy a wide grin. “I didn’t know you’d be here so late!”

 

“Who did this?”

 

“No one,” The ginger started scrubbing faster. “It’s just a harmless prank.”

 

“Who.”

 

“Y’know, you’re so serious you probably can’t take a joke-“

 

“Okay,” Kei interjected. “If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine. But just so you know, if you don’t let people help you, This will happen again. I’m just warning you.”

 

Hinata stopped the annoying scrubbing, not meeting Kei’s eyes. “I appreciate it, Kei. But I’m fine.”

 

The blonde just nodded, before leaving the room. Just as he was outside, he heard the distinct voice of the ginger breaking down and crying. He was tempted to go back in, but it was obvious that the boy didn’t want him.

 

His cries harmonized with the cruel buzzing of the cicadas as Kei remembered the large word wriiten in red that Hinata was trying to scrub off.

 

**‘Slut’**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, poor orange boi is bullied and team mom miscarried. I'm so sorry.
> 
> Also, Iwa-chan and Kuroo have long dicks. They make their omegas proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Go to my tumblr to see more trash (not really)


End file.
